


Black Hearted

by DeputyMom62, KayleighH2203



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Graphic descriptions of prison life in chapter 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyMom62/pseuds/DeputyMom62, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleighH2203/pseuds/KayleighH2203
Summary: Billy is a quiet girl who has gone unnoticed most of her life until one day she is approached by a tall, blond stranger. But this is no chance meeting. Thranduil has been looking for her.New Discord server for chat and fic discussion:https://discord.gg/uzFGdfQAll are welcome!
Relationships: Thranduil (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 117
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

Billy closed her laptop, glancing up at the clock. Perfect! The lunchtime rush would just be finishing now; it was time to slip out and make her escape quietly. Scooping up both laptop and power cable, she slid them into her rucksack, while keeping one eye on the clock. Any minute now.

Pulling on her jacket, she saw the large hand strike the hour. Finally! She was done! She had officially completed her required office hours and was free to work wherever she pleased. Lifting her rucksack, she slung it over one shoulder and headed for the door.

The hallway was reasonably quiet, lunch break was over for most of her colleagues, but two in the afternoon was quitting time for Billy. She headed for the elevator and waited impatiently for the doors to open, her eyes focused on the toes of her sneakers. When the doors finally parted, she took a step inside, nearly colliding with her boss, Mr. Timorsham.

“Whoa! Ah, Ms. Gale," Timorsham said, "Office hours over?" "Yes, Mr. Timorsham," she said quietly. Looking up, she saw that he wasn't alone. Beside him was a man she had never seen before. His eyes bore a striking resemblance to reptile; small, dark, and soulless. Billy was immediately put off by him, and the toothy smile he offered her. "This is Mr. Burguul," Timorsham said, "Our latest client."

Billy nodded to the man, feeling her gut twist a little. She hated meeting new people. She looked up at him again, easily six feet tall with a heavy build. He just looked slimy for the lack of a better word, but that described upwards of ninety percent of their clients.

"Azog," the man said, extending a damp hand towards her. Luck saved her as the elevator bell dinged, and she dove in quickly, the doors sliding shut behind her. Slumping back against the wall, she heaved a heavy sigh of relief, her heart racing.

She had been working for Timorsham Investments for over two years and still got nervous dealing with the cafeteria lady. But the little coffee shop around the corner was a completely different world. She felt relaxed there, at ease. No one bothered her, knocking on her door, asking for help with petty things because the IT guys had laughed at them. She could plug in, listen to her music, and enjoy an hour or so of peace and quiet to work.

The coffee was ten times better than the stuff in the break room or cafeteria as well. The elevator doors opened, and she headed out across the lobby, popping her earbuds in as she went. She stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of them. The men in clean suits and pressed shirts. The women in prim and proper pencil skirts and blouses, the click-clack of their heels that drove Billy nuts.

She strode across the building's lobby, entirely out of place in her jeans, hi-tops, baggy shirt and hoody, a rucksack instead of a briefcase. Plugging her earbuds into her phone, she hit shuffle, smiling as the opening notes of 'Hey There Delilah' started playing.

Within minutes, she was free of the suits and turning the corner to her favorite little hiding place, a coffee shop aptly named “The Hideout.” A familiar barista stood behind the counter and immediately set about making Billy's preferred coffee, black with one Sweet N Low. By the time Billy got to the counter, it was sat waiting for her. Billy's perfect afternoon was off to a great start.

Her favorite table towards the back was unoccupied; it was also the only one with a power socket close by that wasn't permanently occupied by one iPhone or another. She set down her coffee and began setting up her laptop. She could finally work in peace without Karen from accounting wanting help with 'fixing her internet.' Her earbuds remained in, the volume cranked up another couple of notches, and she began, tweaking the code for the program she was developing for Timorsham.

Billy was so fixated on her work that she didn't notice when someone approached her. She didn't hear the polite 'excuse me' that was uttered several times. She also didn't notice when a large hand tapped two fingers on the table beside her arm. She jumped and promptly pulled one of the buds from her ear and looked up.

Even if Billy had been one to converse with strangers, any intelligent conversation would have died in her throat. Towering over her was a man who could be described in only one way: a god.

"That must really be something," he said, his voice deep, warm and full of humor, "I said 'excuse me' three times!" Billy opened and closed her mouth uselessly as she looked up at him. Long silver blond hair poured over his shoulders; bright blue eyes observed her. A full mouth smiled down at her. His long neck was exposed by the open collar of a shirt that was tailored perfectly to his lean form, and jeans encased almost ridiculously long legs.

She quickly glanced over her shoulder, almost certain that he had mistaken her for someone else. A warm chuckle brought her attention back to him. "May I sit?" he asked. Billy felt herself nodding but was still unable to speak. The man lowered himself into the chair opposite her, and gently pushed her hair aside before removing her remaining earbud and raising it to his own ear. He listened for a moment, nodding appreciatively before handing it back to her. Mutely she took the offered device and tucked it into her bag.

"Thanks," he said, "There weren't any empty tables, and everyone else looks too...stuffy to help me." Stretching his long legs out beside the table, he crossed his feet at the ankles. If she had wanted to make an escape, she would have to scoot from behind the table and step over his legs; and risk landing in a graceless lump at his booted feet. She took a nervous breath before responding.

"H….help you?" Billy managed to utter though she didn’t recognize the timid squeak as her own voice. He smiled and leaned across the table, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were familiar with the area?" he continued, "I've been looking for this theatre that shows old noir films, the Doriath theatre?" Billy smiled instantly.

"I know it," she said, nodding gleefully, "I go there a lot, I'm on a first-name basis with the ticket guy."

"Really?" said the man chuckled, "Then you know they're showing _‘Caged’_ tonight."

"I love that movie!" Billy exclaimed, unable to stop herself. There was something about this guy that put her so at ease.

"I do, too," he said, "Perhaps you and I can go together? To make sure I find the place?" Billy felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"What? Like...like a date?" she said quietly.

"Definitely," he replied, a smile spreading across his face. Billy glanced around, looking for some buddies of his who had clearly put him up to this.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked.

"No, but I think you might be," she said, "You just asked a total stranger out."

"No, no, definitely here for you, sweetheart" Billy felt herself blush to her roots. "Well, I'm only in town for a few months," he said, "I don't want to deprive myself of pleasure whilst I'm here, so I thought it best to act quickly."

"You don't even know my name," Billy laughed. There was an awkward silence. Billy nervously pushed her glasses back and tucked her hair behind her ear. The man followed her every move with interest, then let out a sigh and slapped his hand to his head.

"Knew I'd missed something important," he laughed as he lowered it, "Forgive me. What is your name?"

"Wilhemina," she said, "But most people just call me Billy."

"Billy," he repeated, smiling. He leaned over a little further and tucked a strand of hair behind her other ear, gently tracing her lobe before pulling back. "Nice to meet you. I'm Thranduil."

*

As soon as she got home, Billy texted her only remaining friend from high school, Jill. At first, Jill thought Billy was trying to make a joke, or that Thranduil was pulling a prank on her. Billy did not socialize often and never spoke to random men in public, nor did men seem interested in approaching her.

In truth, Billy had never been on a real date, at least not since her high school days, and that had been an unmitigated disaster, so she was more than happy to let Jill lead the way. She tried not to recoil when she saw the red dress that Jill had brought with her. It was definitely not Billy, who was happier dressing like a teenage boy than a grown woman.

Jill insisted that she at least try it on. As loathe as she was to admit it, she looked good. Especially once Jill convinced her to put on a pair of heels too. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and Jill had done her make-up for her defining her eyes and insisted that she wear her contacts and not hide behind her thick glasses. She finished off with a subtle red lip, which Billy would never have otherwise gone for.

Billy managed to usher her out the door before Thranduil arrived despite Jill’s protests. Not five minutes later, her apartment was buzzed. It was Thranduil. She took a breath to steady her nerves and let him in. He looked incredibly handsome and had certainly dressed to match the era of the film. A pair of pressed black trousers, a crisp white shirt with the top button undone, thick suspenders sat over his broad shoulders to hold them in place, and a fedora style hat. Billy found herself once again rendered speechless by him and wondering how a god-amongst-men had ever noticed her.

  
“Ready?” he asked.  
“Erm...al...almost,” she managed to force out, “I just gotta grab my purse. C'mon in." He flashed her a dazzling smile, and for a second, she forgot to breathe. Feeling her face turn beet-red, Billy turned and headed back into her apartment, gesturing for him to sit whilst she retrieved her purse.

Once alone in her bedroom, she let out a long breath and pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. It hurt. He was definitely real and definitely in her apartment. She was glad she'd managed to get rid of Jill, who would have no doubt been grilling him if she had still been there.

Turning, she peered into her rarely-used mirror. She barely looked like herself, she thought, but she really wanted to make a good impression. She flipped up the skirt of her dress and adjusted the garter belt she wore to hold up her stockings. Jill’s suggestion of wearing lacy underwear had been met with some hostility until Jill had reminded her of Murphy’s law. If Billy was wearing sexy lingerie, the chances of a situation where they would be seen were slim to none. If she wore her old panties with the elastic about to give up, those same chances skyrocketed. Billy smoothed down the skirt and grabbed her purse.

Returning to the front room, she found Thranduil stood up, with his back to her. He’d taken off his hat and was holding it strategically in front of himself. "I...I'm ready," she said quietly. Thranduil turned and smiled. Gesturing to his hat, Billy asked: "Shouldn't you be wearing that on your head?" His eyes flashed with an emotion she couldn’t peg. He coughed lightly and hypnotized her with another smile. She completely forgot she had just asked him a question that he was obviously ignoring.

“You look incredible,” he said, his deep voice making her shiver. Again she flushed and crossed her arms across her front, unconsciously protecting herself.

"Shall we?" he said, gesturing towards her door. Nodding silently, Billy opened her door, and the pair of them stepped out. Thranduil placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked towards the elevator, causing Billy to bite her lower lip. She felt so nervous and out of her depth, even more so when his thumb gently swept back and forth across her lower back.

  
“So did you come in a cab...” she started, trying to remember how small talk worked.  
“No, I drove,” he replied, “My car’s downstairs.”  
“Oh, okay,” she said, “Any traffic?”  
“You don’t have to make small talk,” Thranduil said, smiling warmly at her.  
“Thank you,” Billy said quietly, making him chuckle.

On leaving her building, Billy froze when she saw the vehicle he was unlocking.

"Is that...a nineteen-fifty-eight Aston Martin DB four?" she spluttered, taking in the bottle-green car.

"Fifty-nine GT actually," he said with a smile.

"My Dad bought one of these when I was a kid," she said, trailing one hand over the wing mirrors, "He was so excited because he thought he bought James Bond's car."

"That was a DB five," Thranduil grinned while leaning against the hood, “Common mistake. You know your classic cars?”  
“Yeah, learned a little from the movies and a lot from my Dad,” she said, “This is incredible. Are these all the original panels?”  
“Aside from inside the trunk, yeah,” he said, “I had the engine completely stripped back and restored when I bought it too, so it's like she just rolled off the line, six cylinders, three-hundred-and-two brake horsepower, and she'll do a quarter-mile from resting in twenty seconds."

"Fourteen," Billy corrected him, "The fifty-nine GT could do the quarter-mile in fourteen seconds.

What's your naught-to-sixty like?"  
“On a clear road? Seven and a half seconds,” he said, quirking one eyebrow.  
“Oh dear, from new, it was six-point-four,” she said.

"I shall have to speak to my mechanic," he murmured, "C'mon; otherwise, we'll miss the movie." He opened the door for her.  
“Yeah, yeah, nothing at all to do with me knowing your car better than you,” she said as she got in.  
She was proud of herself and more than a little surprised that she was actually engaging in friendly banter with a total stranger. He got in the other side without saying a word, but the smile on his face told Billy that he was taking it in good humor.

The car talk relaxed Billy, and it continued all the way to the theatre. They were just discussing the disaster that was the DeLorean as Thranduil parked up.  
“John DeLorean could design cars, yes,” Thranduil said, “But build them? No!”  
“On that, we can agree,” Billy laughed as they got out the car. She walked to meet him on the other side and noticed him looking over her.

"What?" she asked, wondering if she had smudged her make-up or gotten a mark on her dress.

"Nothing, it's just...this, isn't you, is it, Billy?" he said quietly, "You don't get dolled up all the time or dress like this, do you?" Billy sighed.

"Truthfully, no," she said, "But when I told Jill, my friend, about you, she insisted that I let her decide things, so it didn't look like you were out with a teenage boy." Thranduil shook his head.

"My turn to be honest now," he said, "I really appreciate the effort, but I want you to be comfortable, and you really don't look it. So, if there is a next time, maybe you don't let Jill take over. You can wear your hoodies and sneakers, as much or as little make-up as you want, I just want you to be happy when you're with me." Billy looked down at her feet.

"Hey," he said, reaching out and tilting her head up to look at him, "You do look nice, but it isn't you."

"Thanks," she said, "If there is a next time, I'll dress more me." He smiled.

"Now that's what I like to hear. C'mon, we need to hit the concession stand before the movie starts," he said.

*

Two hours later, they emerged from the theatre.

"That is one of your favorite movies?!" Thranduil said, sounding surprised.

"Yes, because I genuinely feel for Marie," Billy said, "She got accused of something she didn't do, lost her husband, got thrown in prison and the woman who came out at the end of it was a completely different person. She didn't deserve any of that treatment." All the while she was talking, Billy tried to dab at her eyes without it being obvious that she was uncomfortable.

Thranduil stopped and turned her to face him. He ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away another tear. Her eyes were red and not from the movie they had just finished. "Are your contacts bothering you, Billy?"

She looked down quickly, but he gently brought her face up to meet his gaze. "Do you have your glasses with you?" Billy nodded, unable to look away from the swirling silver-blue that regarded her. "Go put them on."

"You don't mind?" Billy asked, uncertain of the effect her thick-framed glasses would have coupled with the sexy red dress she was wearing.

Without a word, Thranduil gently turned her towards the lady’s room. “I’ll be waiting right here.”

A few minutes later, she met him near the posters for upcoming attractions. He turned and smiled at her. “Better?”

"Yes, thank you," Billy admitted.

"So you enjoyed yourself then?" he asked, slinging one arm casually around her shoulders. Billy's mind went blank, feeling his warmth surround her. Whilst he had rested his arm on the back of her seat as they had watched the movie, he hadn't touched her. This was a new sensation.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I did."

"Good, because I enjoyed it too," he replied as they reached the car.

He opened her door for her before getting in himself. She marveled at how he was able to fold his six foot five frame into the car before he drew her attention back to their conversation, discussing the film and how accurate it was at the time it was made. Billy hadn't known that one of the writers had actually gone into a women's prison for research.

She couldn't believe how relaxed she felt around him and how compatible they seemed to be. The conversation flowed from the movie to his car, to early James Bond films and on to noir and romance novels. But it did little to distract her from the feel of his hand resting on her knee between gear changes. She didn't want him to move it, it felt natural, especially when his fingertips traced gently over her skin. Her heart thudded in her chest when he did that. Her mouth suddenly went dry. He seemed not to notice, so she soldiered on with their conversation.

All too soon, they arrived back at her building, and Billy couldn't help but wish the date could go on a little longer. "Mind if I walk you to your door?" he asked. "Not at all," she said, trying and failing to hide her glee.

Yes, a few extra minutes with him because she was sure she was going to wake up and find him nothing but a dream in the morning. How else could she explain this god-like, perfect gentleman who happily talked cars and movies and books with her? Who put her anxious little self at such ease she could comfortably speak? Who had told her he wanted her to feel relaxed with him, not dress up because that's what she thought he wanted?

For a moment, a part of her wished she had let Jill stay, just so someone else could confirm, yes, he did exist, and yes, she had really gone on a date with him. He walked at her side, his hand once more on her lower back, and she was extremely aware of it. Her nerves soon settled back in.

How did adults end such a perfect date? Invite him in for coffee? No, that could be misinterpreted, and she definitely wasn't ready for _**THAT**_ just yet. Say thank you and that she wanted to see him again? A little cold for what she was feeling. Her mind raced with a hundred different scenarios that could play out as they reached her door.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," he murmured when they stopped.

"Thank you for inviting me," she replied, looking at her feet, "Ummm, I had a really nice time with you."

"I had a really nice time with you too," he said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Billy looked up and swallowed nervously. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"I..." she started, but the words got lost as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. He pulled back slightly and looked at her. His pupils were wider than she had seen before, and she couldn't help but peek her tongue out to wet her lips.

"I..." she started again. This time, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

When he pulled back, she followed his lips on instinct, and he kissed her again, harder this time. Her hands came up to hold on to his shirt as he angled his head to deepen the kiss. His hands came to rest on her hips, and he stepped closer, gently pushing her back against the door. Billy almost didn't feel it; she was too focused on the feel of his mouth against hers.

One of her hands slid up his chest and into his hair, clinging to him as he kissed her again and again. His thigh slid between her legs, pressing between them. She felt his tongue swipe against her mouth. She shivered and opened up to him, her arms encircling his neck. A whimper of need escaped her as she felt his tongue slide against hers before he pulled back.

  
“Can I see you again?” he asked breathlessly. She couldn't speak, only nod fervently.  
“How does Saturday sound?” he asked. Once more, she nodded.  
“This time, you can pick,” he whispered, “Call me when you’ve decided.” She nodded again, and he laughed. He kissed her again, hard and deep before stepping back from her and disentangling himself.

He ran one hand through his long, blond hair and flashed her yet another dazzling smile. "Goodnight, Billy," he said softly before turning and heading back towards the elevator. Billy leaned against her door until he'd disappeared from sight, fighting to catch her breath. Once he was gone, she let herself into her apartment, heading straight for her bedroom and throwing herself down on the bed. Her heart-rate was sky-high; her entire body seemed to hum with an awareness of how he had felt, tasted, and touched her. Her lips felt swollen from his kiss. She smiled dreamily. This had been a perfect night. HE was perfect!

*

Down on the street, Thranduil got into his car and took a deep breath. He hadn't meant to kiss her like that, but the only thing he'd been able to think about was the look of her ass in those lacy panties. He'd caught a glimpse through her partially open bedroom door when she was adjusting her dress, and it had plagued him all night.

A simple goodnight kiss at her door and the next thing he knew he'd had her pinned against it, wanting to see just how far she was willing to go. He rubbed his face with his hands and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and held it to his ear. He heard it being picked up but no voice. Not that he had expected one.

He glanced up out the car window, quickly picking out Billy's apartment. The blinds were drawn, and the lights on, he could see her shadow in the window. It looked like she was having an animated discussion with someone, no doubt her friend Jill.

"It's me," he said into the phone, "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Billy smiled as she looked down at her phone.

_Can’t wait to see you again. I’ve missed your smile._ The latest in a long string of text messages from Thranduil.

She felt giddy whenever she thought about him, and something else when she thought about the kiss he had given her. It had felt like she was floating through the clouds when they had talked on the phone last night too.

Feeling brave, she opened the camera on her phone and glanced around. There was hardly anyone about, so she smiled and snapped a quick picture.

She was usually not one for selfies, her gallery was more full of accidental screenshots and pictures of code, but today, she was feeling confident. She sent the photo to him.

A few moments later, she got a reply. Thranduil had sent her his own selfie, his dazzling smile took her breath away. She ignored the whole-body clench she felt when she realized it was a post-workout picture. His skin had a faint sheen of sweat to it, and there was an almost predatory look in his eyes. She quickly typed a reply.

_Wow, you look incredible._ Seconds later, Billy's phone pinged again. _Don't worry, I've showered. Just getting in the car, see you soon._ Billy tucked her phone into her pocket and headed into the library.

Jill was sitting on the help desk, reading 50 Shades of Grey and chuckling. Glancing up she saw Billy walk in and closed the book. “Thought you had a date,” she said.  
“I do,” replied Billy, “Here.”

Billy watched Jill roll her eyes and bit back a laugh.

"Now why in the Hell would you do something like that?"  
“What?!” Billy asked.  
“So you have this steaming hot, midweek date, complete with making out at your front door,” Jill began, setting the book aside, “Way to get to first base by the way. Call me up at almost midnight to rabbit on about him for twenty minutes straight, but for your second date, you bring him here?” Jill gestured at the half-empty library they were stood in. Billy looked around and shrugged.

  
“What’s wrong with here?”

"Oh no, it's great for a second date if you're in grade school," Jill muttered sarcastically as she stood up and grabbed some books to be returned. "Look, honey, I know you're new to the dating game, but trust me, if a guy kisses you like he did on the first date, this is a step backward."

"Well, we're not gonna stay here," Billy said a bit defensively. She followed Jill as she moved down the aisle to return a book to the shelf. "Oh, really? Where to next? McDonald's to share a Happy Meal?" Billy resisted the urge to pinch her friend before elaborating. “We're going to go to Harold's too," Billy answered.

"Ha...the second-hand bookstore three blocks from here? Oh, my lord! Wilhemina Mae Gale, you have no clue what you’re doing!”

"Oh come on, Jill," Billy pleaded, "I really don't think it's that much of a deal-breaker. Besides, he said he wanted me to be comfortable, and here and Harold's is where I'm comfortable."  
“Is that why his date today looks like she raided my kid brother’s wardrobe?”  
“Jill.”

"Alright, I'm sorry," Jill said, "But I'm just looking out for you. You never hit those high school milestones like the rest of us did, and I worry about you."  
“I know,” Billy said, “Besides, I figured if he came here, you could at least confirm he is, in fact, real.”  
“Speaking of real,” Jill said, “TBS incoming.”  
“TBS?”

"Tall, Blond, Sexy," Jill whispered, her eyes locked and wide with obvious approval.

Billy looked over her shoulder and saw Thranduil striding in through the library entrance. Billy hadn't expected him quite so soon.

"That's him," she hissed, "That's Thranduil."

Jill paled. “Seriously?” she said, “That’s your guy? Billy, he is...”

"Way out of my league, I know," Billy stated, "But, he's real, and he's kind and..."  
“Coming this way,” Jill interrupted.

Billy spun around to find Thranduil stood behind her.  
“Hi,” he said, his deep voice rumbling in his chest.  
“Hi,” she said back, unable to stop a huge grin from spreading across her face, “Nice to see you again.”  
“Likewise,” he said before lifting his gaze to Jill, “And who is this?”

"Oh, this is Jill," Billy said, stepping aside."Ah, the infamous Jill," Thranduil chuckled, "Nice to meet you." He extended his hand to her. Jill shifted the books she was carrying and shook his hand."And you," she said, "I swear, she dressed herself today. I would have never let her out of her apartment looking like this." Thranduil chuckled again when Billy looked down at herself.

"I think she looks cute," he said, moving closer and putting his arm around her shoulders. Billy flushed red at his words and touch, the memory of being pressed against her front door by him creeping into the forefront of her mind. She looked up at him. A small smile crossed his face, and she wondered if he was thinking about it too.

"So what did you have planned for us today?" he inquired. Jill flashed a quick wink at Billy and moved on to finish putting books away. "Well, I just returned a couple of books, so I want to get some more out, and then there's a second-hand book store not far from here," Billy replied, "There's usually some treasures in there."

"You do this every Saturday?" he asked, seemingly amused. "Pretty much," she said, "But...um...today...I...I got something nice for lunch, I thought we could go back to my place, and I'll make us something to eat." She bit her lip and looked down. She hoped he wasn't going to misunderstand the invitation to her apartment.

  
  


“Lunch sounds amazing,” he said, “And I could do with some new reading material. The last thing I read was the manual for my car. You were right.”  
“Huh?”  
“My car should hit sixty in six-point-four,” he said, “It’s going back into the shop soon.”  
“Oh,” Billy laughed nervously before looking back at her feet." So, what genre were you thinking?"

*

Billy looked up from her book and at the man sat at the opposite end of the couch. A faint smirk crossed his face."What?" she asked quietly."You've been engrossed in your book for the last forty-five minutes," he declared. Billy blinked and then glanced at the clock. He was right. She'd lost three-quarters of an hour!

"Oh, sorry," she said, quickly closing her book, "I only meant to read a few pages..."

"Don't apologize," he smiled, "It's cute. I never expected you to be one for mobster stories."

He gestured to the cover showing a man and a woman in a car.  
"Oh, I like the love story in this more than anything," she said, "And the way he calls her 'Darlin'' all the time." Thranduil slid closer to her, his arm laying over the back of the couch. Billy sat still for a moment.

  
“Come on,” he gently chided. Billy shifted closer until she was pressed against his side. It felt nice.  
“So which part are you up to?” he asked."Um...h...here," Billy said, opening the book and finding the page. Thranduil read a couple of paragraphs quietly before raising his eyebrow and turning to look at her.

"Oh, a little racier than my usual reading material," he admitted. Billy tried to ignore the edge of sensuality to his voice. She'd read about that in so many stories and never really understood what it might sound like before now.

She could feel the warmth from his breath tickling her neck and it made her shiver. "You okay...baby?" his voice rumbled deep in his chest. Billy swallowed and nodded. His arm slipped from the back of the couch to wrap around her waist and pull her another inch closer.

She felt heat rise in her cheeks, and her mouth went dry very quickly when he leaned in.  
“Billy,” he whispered, “Look at me.” She turned her head and found herself looking right into his clear blue eyes. She bit her lip and looked down. A faint hint of a laugh escaped him as his hand came up to cup her chin. A shuddering gasp slipped out when his thumb gently eased her lips free from her teeth.

"Billy," he whispered again, slowly leaning in. His mouth brushed hers gently, his nose rubbing against her own, and she took a deep breath before he took her mouth again. She squeaked and then sighed in contentment while his hand moved lower and brushed against her fingers.

She lifted her own hand, and he linked their fingers. He moved his lips lightly over hers, gently coaxing her to lean into him. He deepened the kiss, lightly flicking his tongue against her lips, his other hand moved to her hip and squeezed firmly.

His gentle but persistent encouragement paid off, and she opened her mouth to him. She heard him grunt and shift his position a little. His fingers slipped from hers and gripped her hips more purposefully, pulling her towards him.

With a twist of his body, he pulled her across his lap, smoothly shifting her to straddle him. He angled his head slightly while encouraging Billy to taste him. His hands roamed over her hips and waste before moving lower to squeeze her bottom. She gasped, and he thrust his tongue further into her mouth, drawing her hips closer to his.

  
“Billy,” he murmured when she pulled back for breath.  
“You’re really good at that,” she panted, resting her forehead against his.   
“At what?” His hands continued to trail up and down her sides.   
“Kissing.”

"I could say the same thing to you," he breathed, "Perhaps we should do it some more?" Billy nodded, and he kissed her again, this time shifting them around, so she was laid on her back with him above her.

He held his full weight on his forearms and ravaged her mouth some more. Billy clung to him. She felt heat begin to pool between her legs. She tried to rub them together in a desperate bid to relieve the tension but found Thranduil's hand blocking her. He easily pushed her legs open and settled himself between her thighs. Billy's heart pounded as his delicious male scent filled her senses and robbed her of all reason.

His hips rolled against hers, and she hesitated. She could feel an insistent swelling between his legs, straining towards her."Thranduil," she sighed when he pulled away for breath. He smiled softly and kissed her again before glancing at her clock.  
“Shit, is that the time?” he muttered, “I’m sorry, baby, I have to go. I have a work thing.” Billy mewled and grasped his polo shirt, pulling him back down to kiss once more.

"I'm sorry, baby," he murmured, running one hand through her hair, "But I promise, next time we see each other, we'll pick up from right here." He climbed off of her and stood up, adjusting his clothes from where they had gotten rumpled and trying to hide the rather substantial looking bulge in his pants.

Billy got up too and found herself pulled into his arms and kissed thoroughly. She smiled, it was every bit like one of her romance novels, and she could hardly believe it.  
“I’ve got to go now, baby,” he whispered against her lips, “I’ll call you later, okay?”  
“Okay.”  
“Besides, I know you’re just dying to call Jill and tell her all about this,” he smirked. Billy giggled a little as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and stepped away.

He grabbed his acquisitions from the book store off the coffee table and headed for her apartment door. Billy followed, silently hoping that he would change his mind and stay. He really was an amazing kisser, and she wanted to try it out some more with him. He turned back to her as he reached the door.

"Bye baby," he said affectionately, pressing one last gentle kiss to her mouth before letting himself out. Billy watched him go, waiting until the elevator doors at the end of the hallway had closed, removing him from her sight. She knew a big, dopey grin stretched from one ear to the other, and she honestly didn't care.

*

“You’re late.”

Thranduil sighed loudly. "Ten seconds, I've been here ten seconds," he groaned.  
“And you should have been here twenty minutes ago,” the blond man to his left said, “He noticed.”  
“Oh, I’m sure you pointed it out the second I was late,” Thranduil snarled.

  
“Boys, play nicely,” interjected a female voice from behind them. Thranduil turned back toward the field.   
“Legolas!” he grinned as a teenage boy rushed forward.  
“Dad!” the boy cried, “I knew you’d make it!”"Of course I would," Thranduil said, "I'd never miss one of your games, I just got a little tied up at work. You feel confident, ready to show the other team who the best soccer player in the city is?"

  
“Dad, I’m fifteen, not six,” Legolas said, grinning. “Legolas, honey, your coach is waiting for you,” said the woman.  
“Okay, Mom,” Legolas turned back to his father with a hopeful expression, "Dad, you're sticking around after the game, right? Mom and Hal are taking me out for pizza."  
“Of course,” Thranduil said.  
“Okay, see you after the game!” beaming, Legolas ran off towards the rest of his team.

"Got caught up at work, huh?" the woman asked a bit tersely. Thranduil rolled his eyes.  
“Just come out and say it, Gwen,” he said, looking his ex right in the eye.  
“You don’t have to do this,” she said, “You know that.”  
“Gwen, I’m doing this for Legolas, okay?” Thranduil said, “I don’t want him looking at me like I’m a deadbeat because I coast by on family money while you and your husband work. I want him to know I work for a living too.”

  
“Yeah, but Thran...there are other ways...”

"I know, but…. I have to do this," he said, reaching out and touching her arm.

"I suggest you leave it, Gwen," said Hal, "The less we know, the better, plausible deniability."  
“Ever the professional, Haldir,” Thranduil muttered as the whistle blew, starting the soccer game.

“Did you look at the papers yet?” Haldir asked as they watched Legolas take possession of the ball."

“Yes, and my answer is still no," Thranduil stated firmly. "Until I've talked to Legolas, alone, your name is going nowhere near his."  
“He’s my son as well,” Haldir interjected angrily.  
“I don’t recall you being there the night we made him,” Thranduil spat back.

"Thranduil! Haldir!" Gwen warned, "Enough. Haldir, Thranduil has more than pulled his weight over the years with Legolas, as have you. You've both taken charge of doctor appointments, dentist appointments, bath-time, parent-teacher conferences. You have both earned the right to be called Dad.”

“Thranduil, I'm not asking this to spite you. I'm asking you to make my life a little easier. So I won't always be called Mrs. Oropherion by mistake, or have to carry proof that Legolas is my child even though we don't share a name."

She looked at him pleadingly with warm grey eyes, and Thranduil let out an exasperated sigh."I'll consider it," he said, "But I want to talk to Legolas about it first." A cheer went up when Legolas' team scored the first goal, and no parent cheered half as loud as Thranduil did.

After the game, Thranduil walked back to the parking lot with an arm slung around his son’s shoulders. “You did great today,” he said, “I’m proud of you.”

"Thanks, Dad," Legolas answered, "And thanks for not fighting with Haldir too much."  
“I only beheaded him once in my head,” Thranduil chuckled.  
“Oh, a good day for you two,” Legolas laughed, “You’re coming with us still, yeah?”  
“If it’s alright with your Mom and Haldir,” Thranduil said.

"It's fine," Gwen answered, looking back over her shoulder at him, "All the other parents are coming too."

  
“I’ll meet you there then,” Thranduil said, “Unless you want to come with me?”  
“In your ghetto mobile?” Legolas laughed, “No way! That thing is so old, I’m amazed it gets anywhere.”  
“I’ll have you know it’s been completely renovated,” Thranduil scoffed, “Plus she’s back in the shop next week, see if we can shave some extra points of a second off her naught-to-sixty.”

"It's fine, Dad," Legolas grinned, "Besides, my sneakers are in Haldir’s car, and I don't want to track mud all over the place."  
“Alright then, I’ll meet you there,” Thranduil replied, “Love you, son.”  
“Love you too, Dad.”

Thranduil headed off in the opposite direction. Being one of the last ones to arrive meant he had to park at the far end of the parking lot, quite a distance from the others. He folded himself into his car and put the keys in the ignition. The passenger door opened suddenly and someone got in that he recognized immediately.

  
“Bolg," he spat the name as though it left a foul taste in his mouth. "What fresh slice of Hell is this?"  
“Boss wants an update,” Bolg replied.

  
“Nothing to update.” Thranduil said, “As soon as I have something, he’ll get it.”  
“Do you know how much is riding on this?”

"Yeah, I do as it happens," Thranduil snarled. "Look, this isn't like all the other cases, he's gonna have to be patient. Besides, I got into her apartment and tapped her phones today. All it's going to take is one phone call, and the boss will have all he needs."

  
“Don’t take too long,” Bolg said, grinning, “Or the boss might think you’re losing your touch.” "Stay in my car any longer, and I'll show you how mistaken he is," Thranduil's voice was deadly. "Get out!" Bolg slid back out the car.  
“Don’t forget, Oropherion,” he warned, “The boss is always watching.” He slammed the door far harder than was necessary, causing the window to slide down an inch.

Thranduil gripped the steering wheel for a moment, gathering himself, his knuckles turning white. He shook his head and turned the key. Time for phase three.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy dumped her backpack on the couch and dropped down next to it. What a day! The emails, the phone calls, the constant requests to fix this, sort that. In all her time at Timorsham, she had never been so inundated. Her office hours had come and gone before she'd even realised it. She barely made her escape half an hour before everyone else did, far later than usual. But tonight, tonight would be perfect, at least that's what Thranduil had promised her.

The past few weeks with him had been incredible. He didn't mock her interests or get fed up when she got distracted by something. He was so kind and patient with her, she wondered where he had been hiding until now. Then again, he was older than her. She hadn't realised at first there was a decade difference in their ages, but it didn't bother her; it was just a number after all.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled through their texts to each other. Messages of 'Good morning,' 'sweet dreams' and 'I miss you' filled the screen. And the phone calls! She flushed just thinking about how steamy some of them had gotten as she pulled her laptop out of the bag and set it on the coffee table. Particularly the ones that followed them meeting up as it usually ended with them both on her couch, mouths attached to one another.

She had given him one Hell of a hickey the last time without even meaning too, she had just gotten so caught up in him. She swallowed nervously while she typed in her password, and thought about their plans for the night. He was coming over, straight from the gym, and getting ready here to save time. Otherwise, he would have to drive across the city twice, and it just made no sense. He was going to be naked. Here. In her apartment. In her bathroom.

When she had mentioned it to Jill, an eyebrow had been raised, followed by a serious conversation. It was looking increasingly likely that sex was on the table. Billy felt like the bottom had dropped out of her stomach. They hadn't actually talked about it. She was 99.9% sure she wanted to sleep with him, but wanting to and going through with the actual act were two entirely different things.

Her minimal dating history, focus on her work, and anxiety around social interaction meant that at twenty-five, she had never had sex. She hadn't told Thranduil yet either, never finding the right moment or her nerve failed her when she did. She stared up at the ceiling. She should tell him she NEEDED to tell him. But if she did, what if he changed his mind?

He no doubt had tons of experience and would probably know how to guide her through everything. But still, they hadn't talked about what was going to happen when his few months in town were up. Did she want to give up her V card to a guy who might not be around in a couple of months? Was she up for a long-distance relationship if he did want to keep things going? Her phone rang, and without thinking, she answered.

“Hello?" "Ah, Ms. Gale, wonderful," Brenda, Timorsham's secretary, was on the other end, and Billy winced. She never answered work calls after this time on a Friday, but her mind had been so fixed on Thranduil, she hadn't checked who was calling. "Oh, hi, Brenda," she said in a flat voice. "Mr. Timorsham needs you to come back for fifteen minutes," Brenda said, "It's important."

"My office hours finished at two-thirty, I stayed an extra two hours, I'm off the clock," Billy protested. "I'm sorry, Ms. Gale, but there is an important meeting for you to attend, and it cannot wait until Monday," Brenda continued. Her voice left no room for argument.

"Is it really only fifteen minutes?" Billy asked, "I have plans tonight."

"Fifteen minutes, I swear."

"Fine, I'll be back as quick as I can," Billy sighed.

"Thank you, Ms. Gale."

"You know you can call me Billy."

"I know." Billy heard the click as Brenda hung up. She let out a frustrated groan.

Typically Timorsham had any meetings first thing in the morning, which Billy didn't mind. Generally, then she could duck out quickly without making small talk, her excuse being she had to get back to work. A late meeting could be drawn out, especially with the weekend ahead of them. That required human interaction with people who barely qualified as human and small talk, two of her most detested things.

She sighed and hauled herself off the couch. Grabbing her wallet from her backpack, she shoved it in her jacket pocket along with her phone and headed back towards her front door. As she was locking up, she fired off a text to Thranduil.

_Got called back to work, key is under the plant pot, let yourself in. Be back asap._

She knew he'd be turning up before she could get back, so she quickly slipped her key under the ornamental plant next to her door. A fake plant. Billy couldn't keep real ones alive for more than a week. She straightened up and trudged down the hall. This had better be worth her while.

*

Thranduil looked at the text and thanked his lucky stars. This would make things easier, her being out of the apartment. He glanced up and spotted her, just disappearing around the corner. He started the car engine and moved to her building's parking lot. Grabbing his bag, he got out of the car. He headed into the building just as one of her neighbors left. He found the key under the plant pot just like she had said and let himself in.

The apartment was silent, and frankly, it felt uncomfortable being there without her. No time to dwell, he had work to do. He started with the small surveillance cameras. Tapping her phones had led to precisely nothing. She apparently didn't take work calls out of office, and she hadn't left her laptop open yet, so he hadn't had the chance to check her emails. He suspected that she liked a clear divide between work and home, which made things slightly more difficult for him.

He tucked a camera on top of her fridge in the kitchen, and one behind her TV. Two more were hidden in her bedroom, along with a microphone underneath her bedside table. He'd observed her enough to know these were places she never looked at day-to-day but were perfect for observing her. Then he turned his attention to the laptop.

It was open and logged in! Perfect! He extracted a flash drive from his bag and plugged it in. A few careful taps later, and the download started. He smirked, this was perfect, more than enough to get the boss off his back.

*

Billy pushed open the door to Timorsham's office. "You wanted to see me?" she said as the man turned to look at her. "Ah, yes, Ms. Gale, nothing to worry about," he said, "I have some paperwork that requires your signature."

"And it couldn't wait until Monday?"

"I'm afraid not, updates to company policy you see," he said. "Everyone needs to sign them before they start work on Monday, but they also need processing and putting on the sys..."

"I get it, it needs doing tonight, really," Billy said, wincing at the man's voice, "What policies?"

"Oh, most of them, the company servers, internet use, financial, payroll, insurance," Timorsham said, "No major changes, just updated in line with government standards."

"Where do you need me to sign?" Billy sighed, feeling a headache starting and wishing she was at home, where she knew Thranduil was waiting for her.

*

Thranduil couldn't help but listen for her return. The download was more significant than he expected and very slow. If she saw the flash drive and realized what he was doing, it was going to end really badly. After several minutes of quiet debate with himself and hesitation, he headed into the bathroom. He did need a shower after all, and she would be suspicious of him loitering in her living room, stinking to high heaven.

No sooner had he got in, then he heard the front door open. Shit! She was going to see it. "Billy, is that you?" he called, heart thumping. "Yeah!" came her reply. He needed to distract her quickly before she saw the flash drive. "I didn't know where you kept your towels," he said, "Can you bring me one?"

"Okay!"

Moments later, he heard the bathroom door open, and her quiet footsteps. "Got you one," she said. "Thanks, baby," he answered, reaching around the shower curtain and taking hold of her wrist. He tugged her in close enough to kiss her. Now, this was one of the perks of the job! He'd never known a kiss so sweet as hers, and that made it all so much easier.

"Why don't you come join me?" he murmured, watching her shiver a little. "I..."

"I promise, it'll be fun," he whispered before stepping back behind the curtain. He could see her standing still on the other side, staring at where he had just been. Then she moved, shrugging off her jacket and then her t-shirt. He bit back a laugh watching her fumble with getting her jeans off. His mind went back to the night of their first date. He had been itching to get his hands on her ass ever since. Perks of the job.

The curtain pulled back at the far end away from the water, and she stepped in...wrapped up in the towel. Her eyes were fixed on his face, and he could see there was some nervousness about her. "You okay, baby?" he asked gently, reaching out a hand towards her. Shy about nudity, good to know.

She hesitated and then took his hand. For a split second, her gaze slipped down and then back up. Her eyes went a little wide as he pulled her in close and up against him. He tilted her chin up, so she was looking at him and leaned in. It took a moment for her to respond to his kiss, but he didn't mind. The longer they took, the less chance she would see what he was up too.

He took a chance and ran his tongue along her lower lip. She mewled at the touch and pressed herself closer against him. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he held her against him whilst the other began to loosen the towel she was hiding behind. "Thranduil," she gasped and tried to pull away. "I just want to see you, baby, is that okay?" he whispered. Keep her in the moment, keep her focussed on him. She nodded tentatively, and he gave the towel a firm tug. It fell away from her, and her whole face took on a new shade of pink.

The reassuring smile he intended to offer her turned into a leer. Definitely a perk of the job, she looked delicious. Hidden beneath all the slouchy, male clothes was a definitively female body, curves for days, and an ass round enough to fill his hand. He leaned in, so his lips brushed her ear and whispered, "You look incredible."

He tossed the towel away and ran his hands down her back, pressing her against him. She raised one hand nervously before trailing her fingers down over his chest. He could hear her ragged breaths as she caressed him. He skimmed his hands up her sides, feeling himself throb when his thumbs reached the underside of her breasts, and her fingers brushed his twitching member. Her breathing hitched, and she trembled a little.

She hadn't done this much before, that was obvious. He pressed a kiss to where her ear met her jaw, and one hand cupped her breast. He followed it up with another soft kiss to her neck. Trailing his hands over her shoulders, he listened to her moan and sigh with each press of his lips. Her fingers gently stroked and squeezed his hard length. "You are so beautiful," he purred.

He took a step back and began to turn her. She followed his lead, letting out a loud gasp when her back came into contact with the cold tile wall. He kept up his slow torture, kissing down the valley of her breasts as he lowered himself to kneel before her. "Thranduil," she sighed when his lips brushed over one hardened nipple, followed by a swipe of his tongue. A keening groan came from her, and her hips tilted on instinct. He closed his mouth over it and took deep satisfaction from the small shriek she let out as he sucked gently on her flesh. There was a satisfying pop when he pulled his head back, and Billy let out another low moan.

The atmosphere had become heady. The steam, hot water, and this unbelievable woman who was panting from his touch. Open-mouthed kisses blazed down her stomach, his tongue swirling along her damp skin. The taste was intoxicating, and she seemed in no rush for him to reach his destination. For a second, he found himself trying to remember the last time one of his marks had been like this, so open to the moment and not trying to get him where they wanted him.

He lifted one of her legs, setting her foot on the side of the tub, opening her up to him. She froze as if she had just realized the position she was in, and one hand shot down to cover herself. He pulled back slightly. "It's okay, baby," he said softly, his hands moving to her hips and squeezing her reassuringly, "We can stop if you want." She looked at him for a moment, her pupils were blown wide, her chest was heaving.

The hand covering herself clenched into a fist and opened up twice whilst he waited patiently before she finally withdrew it. He immediately leaned in and kissed her upper thighs, first one and then the other. Her hand rested on his head as he moved closer to her center. He listened to her, breathing come faster and faster until he finally leaned in and swiped his tongue along her slit.

She cried out, and he did it again. Fuck, she tasted good! One hand left her hip and trailed down to open her up more to him. He lapped at her again, revelling in the little shriek she let out when he swirled his tongue around her clit. "Oh my god," she cried, both hands now clutching the back of his head and holding him in place. He didn't try to pull back, he had her exactly where he wanted her.

She screamed his name as he worked her, his hands holding her steady. He could feel her beginning to flutter against his lips, her hips tilting towards him again and again. She was vocal, causing him to smirk while he ravished her most intimately. He hadn't heard a woman scream so unashamedly in years! He slowly kissed and suckled at the small knot of nerves at her core. Her legs began to shake, and just as it looked as though she would topple over the edge, he pulled back. "No!" she cried, "No, don't stop, don't stop, please!"

He rose to his feet, grinning as she pleaded with him, her small hand wrapping around his painfully hard cock and stroking it. "Please," she panted as he leaned in and kissed her, "Please. Please."

"I promise, we'll finish this later baby," he said before thrusting his tongue into her mouth and grunting when she palmed the head of his weeping cock, "For both of us."

He stepped back, effortlessly slipping from her grasp and getting out the shower, leaving her trembling and panting against the tiled wall. "You finish up," he said, wrapping himself in one of the towels she had brought in, "I'll make us a coffee."

"Uh-huh," came her shaky response. She hadn't moved, and he barely suppressed a chuckle as he left.

Once out of the bathroom, he made a beeline for the living room. Download complete. He quickly extracted the flash drive and shoved it into the bottom of his gym bag. His cell began to buzz, and he bit back a groan when he saw the number. He answered it. "What?" he growled.”

"Nice work, I see the cameras are all up and running," came the slick voice he dreaded hearing, the one that made his blood run cold, "And the download?"

"I have it," Thranduil answered, moving out of sight of the camera behind the TV. He didn't like the idea of being on show in just a towel. "Now, now, pretty boy, I was enjoying that view."

"You'll have what you're looking for soon enough," Thranduil changed the subject quickly.

"Look, is there any other way we can do this?" From the moment Billy had stepped into the shower, wrapped in a damn towel, alarm bells had been ringing in his head. Something was off about her, like he wasn't getting the full picture. "What's the matter, pretty boy? You grow a conscience?" his boss snapped down the phone, "Girl's going to get her dues."

"I don't think she is who we think she is," Thranduil answered honestly. The water went off in the shower. "We got to wrap this up," he muttered. "Relax, do what you do best and enjoy the ride," came the reply, "And get me what I asked for! Your son got another A today. Those tutors are really starting to pay off with his algebra." Thranduil couldn't fight the scowl that crossed his face.

_The boss is always watching._

The line went dead, and he hung up, turning around to throw it into his bag. Billy was stood there, wrapped up in her bathrobe. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him, her large eyes scanning over his angry features. "Nothing," he lied, "I...I couldn't get us the table I asked for, and I wanted tonight to be perfect." Billy smiled and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him. Thranduil tried to ignore the feel of her pressed against him again. "Tonight will be perfect, so long as I'm with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Billy gave herself a final once over. Jill would deem her passable, but Billy thought she looked fairly girly yet still comfortable. Her hair was twisted up and held in place by a clip, and she'd even put on a little make-up to define her eyes behind her glasses. Thank you, YouTube!

Her fitted black tee had three-quarter length sleeves and scooped pretty low, tucked into a skirt with a mountain design on it from one of her favorite fantasy books. Thick black tights were going to keep her warm as the weather was definitely on a downward turn, and her black boots gave her an extra inch or so in height. Which she needed, seeing as she was dating a six-foot-five tree trunk. Giving the skirt an extra tug to make sure her butt wasn’t hanging out, she thought herself ready.

Heading into the living room, she found Thranduil ready to go. Blue jeans encased his long legs, a somewhat faded black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket completed his outfit.

His blond hair, which Billy just couldn't get over, was perfectly straight and hanging over his shoulders like a platinum waterfall. She wished her hair would just dry straight, but no! It had taken almost an hour of blow-drying and straightening just to get it manageable. Which is why she often just threw it up on a knot and left it.

Thranduil blinked for a moment when he turned around and saw her. His hands slid out of his pockets, and he gave a slow whistle as he looked her up and down.

"Whoa," he murmured, "You look... amazing." Billy blushed and looked down, suddenly shy.

"Thanks." She ran her hands nervously over her skirt but didn't walk further into the room. He stepped closer and tilted her head up, so she was looking at him.

"Hey, I mean it," he said, "I'm really looking forward to tonight." His fingertips slid down her throat and over her collar bone. She shuddered, remembering what they had done in the shower earlier.

He was the first completely naked man he'd ever seen, and that had been the most sexual thing she had ever done. She hadn't wanted him to stop. Especially once he knelt in front of her and put his mouth on her. Yeah. Jill was right. Sex was definitely on the table, and quite frankly, she was willing to do it on the table if it meant she could chase that high he'd given her.

Feeling bold, she grabbed his jacket and kissed him hard. He kissed her back, hands sliding around her to rest on the curve of her backside. He pulled back after a moment.

"Later, baby, I promise," his voice was a deep, low rumble. Billy couldn't help but whimper when he pulled away. His hand slipped into hers, fingers weaving together.

"I've promised you a perfect night, haven't I?" he pressed his brow to Billy's carefully staying just out of kissing range. "Well, once we've done what I have planned, _that_ will be the perfect ending." Billy's heart hammered.

"I..." she started. She _really_ needed to tell Thranduil, but how did she tell a living sex god that she was still a virgin? "Yes, baby?" He ran the tip of his finger along her earlobe and down her throat. "I….was wondering what movie we were going to see?" she squeaked, her courage failing her. One eyebrow raised for a microsecond before he smiled. That beautiful, dazzling smile.

"Oh, just the most romantic movie ever," he grinned before leaning in, "Definitely worthy of what we did earlier," he whispered against her ear, his voice deep and sultry. Billy's knees felt weak, and she leaned into him. Okay, forget the table, if he kept this up, she'd be giving it up on the back seat of the car.

He kissed her again, his tongue slipping out to touch her lower lip before retreating. A subtle caress of his hand against her breast, and it was all Billy could do to not pin him against the wall and put her hand down his jeans. He'd been impressive to look at, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was even going to fit.

She could hear Jill already. Relax, don't panic. Billy knew she was lucky to have a practical and worldly friend like Jill, who was always honest with her as well as being rather protective. She was going into her first time with a lot more information than most did.

"Come on, Billy," he murmured, "Or we're going to miss the movie." Leading her out of the apartment, he locked the door for her, and guided her down the hall towards the elevator. She couldn't tear her eyes from him as they walked, his hand resting on the small of her back, his fingers tracing patterns through her clothes.

God help her, if that movie was any modicum of sexy, she wasn't going to be able to hold back. Not in the dark, on the back row of the auditorium. She mentally shook her head. What was she, a horny teenager? No, and he definitely wasn't. There might be some touching but no making out. She wasn't sure she had convinced herself.

Once in his car, now with a much better acceleration time, he told her, she began to wonder again what movie they were going to see. So far, he'd been elusive about the title, and he was really hyping it up, so she was naturally curious. Asking about it slipped her mind when Thranduil rested his hand on her knee as he drove.

Each time he changed gear, his hand moved a little higher up, edging slowly under her skirt. Her heart thudded as he got closer and closer to the apex of her thighs. He kept his eyes on the road, and Billy tried, she honestly did.

She began twisting the edge of her skirt with her fingertips, trying to slow her heart rate and breathe normally, but it wasn't working. Not with his fingertips so very close! "Please," she let out in barely more than a whisper.  
“Not yet," he replied gently. His fingers began to draw away. Billy gripped his hand and held it against her, just above her knee. He glanced at her.

"I like it there," she said quietly. Thranduil smiled but kept his hand on her leg, returning it after each gear change. Billy's heart still thundered in her chest, and she wondered how on earth she was going to make it through the car ride, let alone the entire date.

When they arrived at the theatre, Thranduil covered her eyes with one hand. She laughed and tried to pull it away, but he stayed firm.

"I want it to be a surprise," he whispered in her ear. Billy shivered. She never thought someone else's breath on her neck could be such a turn on, but with him, practically everything was.

The way he stood with her firmly pressed against his side, the way his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close...

He led her along the sidewalk, keeping her against him, so she had no choice but to put her own arm around his waist whilst the other held onto his jacket.

"You okay, baby?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she replied, "Just tell me what we're gonna see!"

"No, that's the point of a surprise," he laughed, "Besides, we're here now."

He removed his hand, and Billy blinked for a moment, getting used to the street lights once more before she looked up at the marquee.

"Horse Feathers?!" she gasped.

"I know I said we were going to see a movie worthy of earlier," Thranduil laughed.

"Actually, the scene on the lake is pretty damn romantic," Billy grinned up at him.

The smile on Thranduil's face twitched and softened. Billy thought for a moment she had never seen such a sincere smile on anyone before. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"You have no idea how sweet you are," he murmured before taking her hand and leading her into the theater. Billy noticed his face had gone neutral as if he were waging some internal debate as they walked.

She squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he looked down at her. She smiled brightly up at him. "Are you okay?" she asked. There was that sincere smile again, so different from the dazzling one he had given her before.

"I am when I'm with you," he replied.

*

Billy's sides were aching by the time they left the theatre. She loved Marx brother films, and apparently Thranduil did too. She even dared to briefly fantasize about Friday nights, curled up on the couch together watching Duck Soup and Monkey Business, Saturday mornings making breakfast together.

Thranduil held the door open. Her heart fluttered because he held the car door open for her! He was only supposed to be in town for a few months; could they make it work long-term?

"So where now?" she asked as he got into the car, half-hoping he would say home.

"I know a little place I want to take you," he smirked and started the car. He didn't put his hand on her this time, and somehow it got her even more worked up. She squeezed her thighs together in a desperate bid to relieve some pressure. Suddenly his hand slipped between them, opening her legs.

"Uh-uh baby," he purred, withdrawing his hand slowly, "No cheating." Billy bit her lip. Apparently, this was some game they were playing, and when he leaned back in his seat, she could see a noticeable bulge in his pants. Clearly, this was affecting him as well.

Alright then, she could play along, see how long it took for one of them to snap. She reached over and put her hand on his thigh and squeezed. He hissed slightly.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he answered, "But it's the best kind of hurt."

He reached down, closing his hand over hers and squeezing her fingers. He then moved her hand back over to her lap and returned his attention to the road. No winners this round, it seemed.

She grinned when Thranduil pulled up outside a club she knew by reputation alone: Blue Note. She knew it was a Blues club with a very extensive waiting list for reservations if you wanted a table. Thranduil had to have pulled some serious strings to get them in.

He handed the keys to the valet and walked around to open the door for Billy. Holding his hand out to her, he helped her from the car. Lacing their fingers together again, he led her into the club.

Inside was dark, mood lighting around the edges of the room and above the bar but nowhere else. Billy could tell from just the way the shadows in the booths were moving that people were getting handsy with each other.

Her heartbeat increased another notch when Thranduil immediately drew her onto the dance floor, just as Joe Bonamassa's song Your Heart Is As Black As Night started. Instantly she was pulled into his arms, clutching his biceps, and they began to sway.

_Your eyes may be whole, but the story I'm told is_

_Your heart is as black as night_

_Your lips may be sweet such that I can’t compete_

_But your heart is as black as night_

She felt his hands skim around her hips and pull her closer against him. The solid bulge in his pants prodded her, and she looked up at him.

_I don’t know why you came along at such a perfect time_

_But if I let you hang around, I'm bound to lose my mind_

_Cause your hands may be strong, but the feelings all wrong_

_Your heart is as black as night_

One hand skimmed up her back to cup the back of her head as her own moved to encircle his neck, pulling herself closer. Even in the dim light, she saw his nostrils flare. She swallowed nervously when he leaned down towards her.

_I don’t know why you came along at such a perfect time_

_But if I let you hang around, I'm bound to lose my mind_

_Cause your hands may be strong, but the feelings all wrong_

_Your heart is as black as night_

He kissed her as the song shifted to a guitar solo. Between his demanding kiss and his hand holding her in place, Billy felt a little light-headed. His tongue swiped against her mouth, and she dropped one hand to grab his waist and pull him in closer, opening her mouth to him.

_Your eyes may be whole, but the story I'm told is_

_Your heart is as black as night_

_Your lips may be sweet such that I can’t compete_

_But your heart is as black as a nightmare_

She mewled but was drowned out by the music as his tongue tangled with hers. Heat coursed through her veins, and she felt his fingers release the clip holding up her hair. It tumbled around her shoulders, his hand immediately tracing through the long strands, which for once were mercifully smooth and not tangled to high heaven.

_I don’t know why you came along at such a perfect time_

_But if I let you hang around, I am bound to lose my mind_

_Cause your hands may be strong, but the feelings all wrong,_

_Your heart is as black, your heart is as black,_

_Oh your heart is as black as night, as night, as night_

Billy’s mind was completely fogged over. She wanted to tell Thranduil to take her home right then and there. She wanted him so badly. All thoughts of his short stay in town and concerns about having sex for the first time were gone.

She didn't react when his hand slipped to cup her backside. Instead, she just pressed in closer to him as if she were trying to crawl into his skin. Another hard kiss that made her knees weak, and he led her over to a booth. A nice, dark booth.

A new song had started, and more couples were making their way onto the dance floor, but for Billy, everything began and ended with Thranduil, who pulled her in close, only taking his eyes off her to order drinks from the waitress.

Once done, he turned back to Billy, drawing her in for another intensely passionate kiss. He took her hand in his, weaving their fingers together while his other hand resumed carding through her hair.

"Tonight has been incredible," she said when their drinks arrived, and he pulled back.

"It's not over yet," his thumb stroked the inside of her wrist slowly, he could feel her pulse racing under his touch. Billy couldn't take her eyes off him, even when she sipped her drink. In the dim light, he looked both beautiful and like a hungry demon who wanted to devour her whole.

Electricity seemed to spark through the air, and all she could think about was what she wanted him to do to her when they got home. He kissed her again, driving all coherent thought from her brain. All she could think of was him, his scent, the feel of his body against hers, and how much she wanted to feel him driving into her.

He would be good, amazing even, she could feel it in her bones, even though they felt like they had turned to mush in his presence.

Thranduil drew Billy's hand to rest on his thigh before carefully placing his hand below the hem of her skirt. Billy shivered, despite the heat of the room. The game was still on, it seemed. His fingers carefully inched up her leg, slipping under the hem of her skirt.

Their kiss changed. Many short, quick kisses, giving just a tantalizing taste of each other. Billy's hand climbed further up his leg. She could hear his breathing hitch as her hand came to rest on something solid.

"Fuck, baby," he groaned, "You've got me so hard." She gently squeezed him through the denim, and he grunted, his hand sliding completely under her skirt, his fingers pressing against her core. She kissed him, whimpering into it as he moved his hand before pulling back.

"Thranduil, take…."

"Well, look who it is!" a male voice made her squeak and jump, her hand pulling away from him even though they were concealed by the table.

"Thranduil Oropherion," said another. Two men that she didn't recognize were stood by the table, and there was something about them that scared her.

She felt Thranduil's arm tighten around her and pull her close.

"Nice to see you," he said flatly.

"We're old acquaintances of Thranduil's," one of the men said with a wolfish grin and a leer, "Just wanted to check in, see how he was doing."

"I'm fine," Thranduil replied.

"Still working?"

"Yes."

"Well, we don't want to keep you," said the first man, "Have a good night." Thranduil nodded, and the two men left after casting Billy another look over their shoulders.

"Everything okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Thranduil answered, "They're just not people I particularly wanted to stay in touch with."

"Oh."

"Now, where were we?"

He leaned in to kiss her again but was interrupted by the waitress. "Sorry, but these drinks are from the two gentlemen at the bar," she nodded towards the corner before placing two glasses on the table. A quick glance told Billy it was Thranduil's acquaintances who gave a wave. She smiled in thanks.

"That was nice of them," she said whilst Thranduil made a noise in response. Billy reached over for the cocktail, but Thranduil's hand closed over hers and pulled it back. She looked at him, he was watching her intently.

"Billy, would you like to go home now?" he asked, drawing her hand up and kissing her knuckles. Billy felt her whole body clench.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Good," he said softly, leaning in and kissing her, "Because I've been thinking about this all night."


	5. Chapter 5

Billy's heart pounded as they walked down the hallway to her apartment. Her mouth was dry, but her palms felt slick. Thranduil held one of them tightly in his own, and she wiped the other absentmindedly on her skirt. This was it.

_This was it!_

Reaching her door, Thranduil took her key from his jacket pocket and let them in. Her heart now felt like it was going to beat straight out of her chest as she stepped inside. Her gut twisted with nerves watching Thranduil lock the door behind them. It was just the two of them now.

He kept his eyes on her. Billy heard the lock click and bit her lip.

This was it.

"Billy," he murmured, stepping closer to her, one hand lifting to run through her hair. The palm of his hand brushed against her cheek, and his fingers wound their way into her locks. She let out a shuddering breath as he moved to stand immediately in front of her.

She looked up at him. For a moment, they were perfectly still, just taking each other in. It had all been so perfect, the whole night. First laughing all the way through the movie, then slow and sexy dancing at the club. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other... in the car, the shower, under the table.

Billy thought back to the shower before they had gone out that evening. Seeing him naked for the first time, the feel of his hands and lips on her bare skin, the way he had looked, on his knees before her, his head buried between her thighs...

She swallowed and licked her lips.

"Billy," he whispered softly. His head lowered, and he gently pulled her hair, tilting her head backward to meet him. His kiss was gentle, tender, his fingers ran through her hair and brushed the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. A few more gentle brushes of his lips against hers, and then he pushed her back against the wall.

His kisses became more forceful, demanding, his body pressed against hers, his hips holding her firmly in place. He drew her bottom lip between his lips and suckled gently before placing kisses and light nips along her jaw and throat. Billy gripped his jacket in both hands, clinging to him.

This was it. Tonight was the night.

She moaned into the kiss as she felt his tongue swipe at her mouth, demanding entrance. She gladly gave it, her hips arching into his. His hands gripped her, held her firmly, exactly where he wanted her, while he tasted her. He released her only to shrug off his jacket, casting it to the floor before his hands were back on her, roaming over her clothes.

Testing, feeling, squeezing, as though he was trying to decide which piece of her he wanted first. She felt him squat slightly, his hands trailing down the back of her legs before rising and lifting her with him.

He stepped back from the wall and began to make his way down the hall towards her bedroom. Billy twined her arms around his neck as he nuzzled at her breasts. Able to breathe once more, she trembled in nervousness. He slowed and gently lowered her to the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly, leaning in to rub her nose with his.

"Yeah," she replied, her voice shaking. "Look, Thranduil, before we go any further...I've never done...anything like this before, it's all been incredible. But I need to know one thing."

"Anything. Ask away," Thranduil murmured, his mouth chasing hers.

"If...If I were to take sex off the table," she asked timidly, "Would you still stay over?"

He paused for a moment. "Yes," he answered quietly, "I would stay."

"Good," Billy replied before rising up on her toes to kiss his mouth.

"Are you saying that you don't want to..."

"Oh, no, I want to," Billy cut him off, "I just wanted to make sure it was me you wanted."

"Billy," he breathed a chuckle before his mouth crashed against hers once more. He pulled her even tighter against him, the hard length in his jeans jabbing insistently against her stomach. When he pulled back, he rested his brow against hers.

"I've got to get those damn boots off you," he growled, "They're gonna be a hindrance for what I've got planned for you." He kissed her quickly again before dropping to his knees. He started unlacing her boots, looking up at her as he did.

"You've got a plan for me?" Billy managed to say.

"Oh, yes, baby, I have a plan," he smirked, eyes flashing with promise. "First, I'm gonna take your boots off. Then your tights." He pulled one boot off and cast it over his shoulder.

"Then what?"

"Then? Then you're gonna lift up that cute little skirt, and show me what underwear you put on," he said, "After that, maybe I'm going to pull them to one side and finish what I started earlier."

The other boot came off.

He paused for a moment, eyes locked on hers. Billy could see how wide his pupils had blown, how his nostrils flared as he shifted from his kneeling position on the floor.

"Tights now," he whispered, his hands slowly moved under her skirt. He tugged them down swiftly, helping her extract her feet at the end. Billy's heart skipped a beat as she stood there, this powerful and sexy man kneeling before her, asking to see what was under her skirt. Jill would swoon.

She began to gather the fabric in her hands, slowly raising the hem. Still watching him, waiting for his reaction when he realized….she had gone without underwear. He groaned.

Billy watched him shift before leaning in. She felt his lips brush over the tops of her thighs and close to where he had been before.

"Thranduil," she sighed as he ran one hand up her leg.

"Fuck, baby, you're beautiful," his voice was a hoarse whisper as he lifted her leg to rest over his shoulder. He pressed his mouth to her, and she felt his tongue probing at her, flicking across her clit. She mewled and tilted her hips towards him, leaning back against the wall. Her hands moved to his head, clutching at his blond hair and holding him in place as he wreaked havoc on her. She could feel it, that high come rushing at her again, her whole body beginning to tremble.

"Are you going to cum for me?" he asked as he pulled back for breath before diving back in. Billy could only whimper in response. She could feel her body beginning to tense as he sent her closer and closer to the edge. But just as she was about to tumble over, he pulled back, causing her to cry out in frustration.  
  


"Not here, baby," he whispered, rising to his feet and scooping her up into his arms.

He shouldered his way through the bedroom door and quickly deposited her on the bed. He soon joined her, mouths clashing as his hand slipped between her legs and teased the sensitive bundle of nerves. Billy moaned into the kiss, hips tilting into his touch. He growled in response, pulling back from her to stand.

She watched and smiled when she saw him fumbling to undo his belt and zipper. He followed the path her eyes took over his body, and a familiar smirk spread across his face. He knelt on the bed once more, his jeans now open and loose around his hips. Thinking about what was hiding in there made Billy shiver and bite her lip. She was soon distracted by him lifting her legs and opening them up.

"Now," he said, his voice low and sensual, "Where were we?"

Billy relaxed into the mattress. She felt him start kissing up and down her thighs, enjoying the sensations he created before he put his mouth to her center again. This time, he didn't let up, ravishing her intimately and completely until she felt like a tightly coiled spring.

One final lick across her clit had her crying out and her body trembling uncontrollably. Muscles inside her tensing and releasing as her eyes fluttered shut, white light exploding behind her closed lids. Suddenly, she felt incredibly relaxed, a pleasant warm sensation coursing through her veins. Thranduil had pulled back, watching her as he wiped his chin.

"Enjoy that?" he asked, obviously pleased by her reaction.

"Yeah," she sighed, barely capable of speech. He smirked once again before reaching out and tugging her skirt off her hips and down her legs.

Billy happily lay there, shifting as was needed so that he could remove the unwanted clothing that hid her from his hungry gaze.

Then it was his turn.

He slowly peeled off his t-shirt and dropped it next to her on the bed. She hummed in appreciation at the sight of his toned physique, watching intently as his hands moved to his jeans.

He quickly removed them, along with his boxers, and Billy sat up. She ran her hands over him, tracing the soft shadows that defined the muscles, leaning in to kiss the soft skin of his stomach. He was hard and ready, twitching in anticipation of her.

She closed one hand around his length and stroked gently. He hissed, and then a pleasure-filled sigh followed.

"Keep that up, and I'm going to cum in your hand," he moaned, his hand covering hers and stopping her. He stepped back and grabbed his jeans from the floor, fishing a condom out of his back pocket.

Kneeling on the bed once more, he kissed her hard as he ripped open the packet and extracted the condom. Billy wound her hands into his hair, holding him to her as he rolled it down his length.

"I want you so much," he whispered hoarsely, "Do you know that? You make me so fucking hard." Billy whimpered into the kiss as he shifted over her, parting her legs.

"Ever since our first date, I've wanted this," he murmured, "To get you into bed, naked, and completely at my mercy."

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, feeling emboldened by the effect she clearly had on him. "I'm going to fuck you," he replied, "Hard."

He pulled her into place beneath him, lifting one leg to rest against his chest. He ran himself against her, using her slickness to ready himself before he pushed forward. Billy felt him slide in a little and sighed, her eyes flickering shut once more. This wasn't so bad, she thought as he moved a little, it certainly didn't hurt.

"Fuck, you're tight," he murmured, his hips rocking, so his tip slipped in and out of her. Billy let out a little moan, another clench running through her body. He lowered her leg and leaned over her, his weight resting on his hands.

"That feel good?" he whispered. Billy nodded.

"Uh-huh," she sighed.

"Good," he replied, nipping at her neck. Billy felt him pull back a little. Then he slammed into her fully.

And then the pain came. Her whole body tensed, and she shrieked, fingers digging into the flesh of his back.

"Shit," she heard him curse, "Billy, are you okay? Billy?" Billy tried to answer him, but all she could do was choke out a sob. It hurt so much! She clung to him, even as he tried to pull back.

"No!" she managed to say, "Don't stop."

"Fuck! Billy, are you...were you a virgin?!" he faltered, pulling free of her grip and rearing up onto his knees to get a good view of where they were joined. Billy saw the look of horror on his face as the first trickle of blood escaped her.

"Oh no, oh baby, why didn't you tell me?" Thranduil asked, trying to pull away from her.

"No! Don't stop," she protested, making him pause, "Please. I want to do this. You're worth it, you're worth the pain." He leaned down over her on his forearms.

"Billy, you should have told me," he murmured, "I...I wouldn't have...I'd have gone slower, I'd have been gentler."

"It's okay," Billy said, her tears starting to taper off as the pain eased, "I wanted this. I wanted you. To be my first."

"Billy, we don't have to do this now," he said gently, "I'll pull out, and we can let you recover before we do this."

"No, I promise, I'm okay," Billy said, "Please, Thranduil. I...I want to have sex with you." His brow furrowed for a moment before he sighed. He leaned in and kissed her.

"You should have told me," he said again softly, lifting her legs to wrap around his waist.

"I trust you," she whispered in his ear, "I know you would never hurt me deliberately."

He paused for a moment, looking down at her. An emotion Billy couldn't name flashed briefly in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, for just a moment, she wasn't certain what he was asking. She nodded. Satisfied that this was what she wanted, he was what she wanted.

"Yes, please, Thranduil, make love to me." He sighed and shifted on the bed. He grabbed his t-shirt from beside her and tossed it over his shoulder. He then reached behind her and pulled back a pillow, which he propped under her head. He held his palm against Billy's cheek, his thumb carefully wiping a tear from the corner of her eye.

He smiled at her and kissed her again, gently at first as his hips moved slowly. His brow rested against hers, and she hissed in pain, fingernails digging into him. But he didn't stop, slowly but surely finding his rhythm, his eyes locked on hers. They never broke eye contact as he picked up his pace. For her, the pain was easing, but occasionally he would brush against a particularly torn edge, and her breath would hitch, her body tensing in pain.

Each time, he slowed, changing his angle slightly. She could feel his muscles tensing beneath his skin, hear the faint whimpers at the back of his throat as he moved ever closer to his own orgasm. She noticed when his jaw tensed, and his rhythm faltered. She moved her arms to wrap around his neck and pulled him in close.

"Cum for me," she whispered, "I want to feel it." He let out a low noise, halfway between a moan and roar. He twitched inside her, throbbing, his hips jutting forward a little with each pump. His movements finally slowed and stopped, his breathing evening out. He held weight his off of her, his body still fully joined with hers. She lifted her head and kissed him, and he kissed her back lazily. The two of them lay there for a while, just looking at each other. Billy smiled happily up at him, but Thranduil looked like he was debating with himself.

"Hey," she said, "This is what I wanted, and I'll never regret this. Thank you for being my first, I can't think of anyone I would rather it be."

Gently, he pulled away from her body, silently cursing himself when he heard her gasp in pain again. He rolled onto his side, bringing her with him, holding her against him. Thranduil leaned in and kissed her once more, a frightening thought crossing his mind.

He was in too deep.


	6. Chapter 6

Thranduil scanned over his phone screen before swiping across to the next page, again and again, searching, desperately searching. He must have missed something; he must have. Page after page of information flashed before him. Some clue somewhere surely?!

Nothing.

There was nothing. Had it been a mistake? An oversight? Was it deliberate? He sighed and tossed his phone onto the coffee table, dropping his head back against the couch cushions.

She was a virgin! Or at least she had been until he'd got his hands on her.

Billy.

She was sleeping peacefully in the next room, still curled up in the sheets where he had left her. Poor girl. She had no idea how much trouble she was in.

He rubbed his face with his hand. How could he have missed what was now so blatantly obvious in hindsight? That this girl had never had sex before. And then she had been sent to him. Sex was his weapon of choice. He was good at it, and it got him the results he needed. But to be Billy's first... it would be so much harder now.

He was in too deep. He was starting to feel something for Billy. That hadn't happened in sixteen years, not since he had fallen in love with Gwen. That relationship hadn't worked out, but they had Legolas, and he would never regret that. He knew Gwen didn't either.

Pull it together! He told himself over and over again. So what if she was a virgin? Everyone lost it some time, or another, very few stayed with the person they lost it to. Billy was sensible, she'd get it.

Deep down, he knew he didn't want her to 'get it,' and he didn't want her to go through what was coming, at least not alone.

“Why are you sitting here in the dark?" her soft voice made him jump. Looking over, he saw her standing at the edge of the living room, wearing his t-shirt, her arms folded across her front. The shirt looked ridiculously big on her. His heart clenched, looking at her, she was so innocent, so sweet.

"Thinking," he answered quietly, looking her up and down. She walked over to him, her arms dropping to her sides as she drew closer. She moved to sit in his lap, and he let her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Pulling her against him, he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Thinking about what?" she asked.

"You," he replied honestly, "Baby, why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" Billy shook her head. She nuzzled against his throat before finally answering him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me if I told you," her fingers traced over his collarbones. "I wanted to tell you, I tried, but..." Her touch felt so good, to feel her fingertips gently and innocently exploring him. An innocence he had tainted.

"Of course, I would want you," his voice was soft. He tightened his arms around her. "Billy, you are one of the most beautiful women I know. I just…. I would have wanted it to be better for you."

"Better?" she peeked up at him, "It can be better than that?!"

"For your first time, yeah," he chuckled softly. "I could have prepared you more, so it didn't hurt when I..." He looked down and winced, his voice failing him. Even in the dim moonlight, he could see the smear of dried blood on her thigh.

He felt her hand cup his chin and lift it, so he looked her in the eyes.

"It was perfect to me," she whispered, "Because it was you." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. He sighed into it. So gentle, so inexperienced, so blissfully unaware of the danger she was in.

He crushed her against him before hooking one arm under her knees and rising to stand. He carried her down the hall. He didn't say anything as he took her into the bathroom and sat her on the counter next to the sink.

Billy watched him soak a washcloth in warm water and move to stand in front of her. He heard her breath catch as he gently parted her legs and pushed the shirt up around her waist. Thranduil began to clean away the dried blood. She hadn't bled a lot, which he was thankful for, but it was painted along her inner thighs. He wanted to get rid of it, so he could pretend he hadn't taken her so carelessly, so brutally.

He could see her chest rise and fall as she watched him work the cloth across her skin. He tried to stay focused but was fascinated by the quickening movement of her breasts, and her breath warm across his face. He slowed his pace, watching her fingers twist the bottom of the shirt. She was enjoying this.

"Billy," he said softly. She looked up at him, her pupils were blown wide. He tossed the washcloth in the sink and pressed his hand against the juncture of her thighs. Fuck, she was wet. This wasn't where he had intended things to go, not so soon.

He leaned in and kissed her, hard. A clash of teeth and lips. She thrust her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her hips to the edge of the counter and against him. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, and he felt himself harden. He lifted her leg to wrap around him, but she pulled away from his kiss.

"It's not going to hurt again, is it?" she asked in almost a whisper. Thranduil felt a pain in his heart when she spoke.

"No, Billy, I will never hurt you like that again," he answered softly. He kissed her gently before lifting her into his arms.

"Are we stopping?" Her eyes searched his face, her desire plain.

"No, baby, I'm taking you back to bed, and I'm going to show you how I should have done it earlier." He couldn’t help but smile at the blush that quickly spread over her chest and face.

He carried her out of the bathroom and down the hall to her bedroom. Laying her down on the bed gently, he lay down next to her on his side. His hand slipped between her legs as he kissed her, slowly, tenderly. One of her hands wound its way into his hair, the other rested on his wrist.

She wasn't holding him back, but he knew what was happening. She was afraid and ready to grab his wrist and stop him if it hurt again. But it wasn't going to hurt this time, he was going to make sure of it.

He stroked her at first, listening to her little gasps and sighs when his fingers found her clit and gently rolled it. She mewled into the kiss as he licked into her mouth, his fingertips sliding down to test her. Beautifully wet and almost ready for him.

He pulled his hand away and moved over her, pushing the shirt up to her chest and exposing her breasts to him. He leaned in and kissed one and then the other before closing his mouth over one of her tightened pink nipples. She cried out, her hand clutching the back of his head, holding him in place.

Her legs squeezed together briefly before spreading, welcoming him in. He grunted, feeling her warmth so dangerously close to his cock. Not yet. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her breast before turning to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

By the time he was done, she was a writhing mess, her hips rutting up towards him, desperate for him. He crawled backward, kissing down her body savoring every whimper and moan he could pull from her. Her legs were wide apart, eager for him to pleasure her more, her skin glistening with her arousal.

He leaned in and put his mouth to her, his tongue lapping at her sweetness. Billy yelped and tilted her hips up to him, her entire body trembled. She was close. He slowly slid one finger into her and groaned at how tight she felt.

He renewed his teasing of her clit, pursing his lips and suckling on the small bundle of nerves. She came with a scream, undulating around his digit and crying out his name. He brought her down slowly, reveling in the little tremors and aftershocks of her orgasm as they came. He withdrew his finger and pressed a long, deep kiss to her before pulling back.

Another condom was retrieved from his jeans, and he crawled back up her body, enjoying the fresh pink flush her skin had taken. He whispered her name, his lips brushing against her throat, and her arms came up to embrace him. She tilted her head, letting him kiss, lick and nip at the skin on her neck at his leisure whilst he rubbed himself against her wetness, preparing himself.

He sank into her slowly, inch by agonizing inch, grunting into her shoulder.

"Billy," he gasped as she clenched around him once fully seated. His instincts screamed at him to take her hard and fast, to pound into her. He held on to his control. He was not going to do that again. This was for her.

He started slowly, withdrawing gradually before thrusting back into her. Billy whimpered at the sensation, and he lifted his head from her neck. He tilted her head to look at him, and she smiled.

"Good?" he asked as he did it again.

"Yes," she sighed, her arms falling from him and resting upon the bed. He moved a little and put his hands on hers, their fingers interweaving. She clenched around him, and he moaned.

"Good?" she asked in barely more than a whisper.

"Yes," he replied, "Oh...God…Yes! Billy!" He moved a little faster, a little harder, adjusting his hips, so he ground against her clit.

She felt so good, so beautifully tight around him. The way her hips cradled him against her body, the feel of her legs wrapped around his waist, the sounds of her little sighs and gasps.

Her back began to arch, pressing her breasts against his chest. He bent down and suckled briefly at one, making her cry out again. He moved a little harder, a little rougher when he pulled back, grunting her name under his breath. He felt her draw closer to orgasm, her body tightening around him, her fingers scrapping down his back.

"Thranduil!" she screamed, her hips bucking up to meet his. He rolled over, bringing her to straddle him, her hands clutching at his shoulders. Instinct took over, and she rose onto her knees.

"Yes, baby," he grinned, "Do it." A little unsure at first, she began to rise up, his hands coming to rest on her hips, she lowered herself. She keened and moaned, barely able to stand the sensations this new position created. He moved one hand to squeeze and stroke her breast.

She found her rhythm, riding him, grinding her clit against him. Her fingernails dragged down his chest as she moved faster.

"Billy!" he growled, thrusting up to meet her. Her whole body clamped down around him, squeezing his cock as she rode out her orgasm. He came with a roar, his head raising, and his mouth closing over her breast. She whimpered as his tongue teased and drew out her climax before collapsing into his arms.

They lay entwined for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath. Billy's slowly evened out, and within minutes she was asleep in his arms, utterly spent. Thranduil held her gently, easing out of her. He didn't dare move for fear of waking her. So, he lay in the dark, staring up at the ceiling.

He had never called out a marks name before, never let them take control. He always took what he wanted, got what he needed, and then left. It was a job, it was work. He looked down at Billy, her head resting on his chest, a soft smile on her lips.

So why did he not want to let her go?

*

Billy smiled dreamily across her small kitchen table at the blond God sat on the other side. His smile was more of a smirk, but a well-deserved one. Last night had been amazing. Two incredible rounds of sex, waking up in each other's arms and having breakfast together. Her first time couldn't have been more perfect.

Her fingers were itching to text Jill and tell her, but for now, she couldn't take her eyes off Thranduil. He was perfect to her, in her eyes, he could do no wrong. Looking away as he drank the last of his coffee, he rose to his feet. He moved to her side and leaned in, kissing her deeply.

"I have to go," he murmured, "I've got a work thing, but I promise. I'll call you tonight."

"You can always come by and stay over again," Billy chirped hopefully.

"Oh, I bet I can," he chuckled before kissing her again.

"Do you really have to go?" she murmured.

"I do, baby," he replied, "But don't worry. I won't be forgetting about last night any time soon." He gave her one last kiss before standing up straight. He headed to the front door, turning and flashing her one last dazzling smile, and he was out the door.

"I love you," Billy whispered as the door closed. She listened to his footsteps fade away before running to the bedroom and finding her phone. She quickly sent a text to Jill. A few seconds later, she got a reply.

_You did WHAT?!_

*

Thranduil frowned down at his phone. A scathing message glared back at him.

_What the Hell are you playing at?!_

The boss was pissed. Understandably so but Thranduil did not care. He got what the boss had asked for, but only the bare minimum, to protect Billy as much as he could. It was bad enough that Thranduil knew there was video and audio footage of him breaking Billy. The boss certainly didn't need the whole damn sex tape. Or round two.

That was why he had deliberately crushed the microphone under the table when he'd reached for Billy's pillow. That was why he had positioned himself, so all that could be seen on one camera was his back, and he had tossed his shirt over the other camera.

Both had been disconnected when he had gotten up in the night. He was going to have Hell to pay for tampering with the video feed and destroying the cameras. He rubbed his hand, angrily over his face. Why the Hell did he even care about Billy?! She was just a damn mark! A girl who had gotten herself in the wrong job at the wrong time.

Because she trusts you, a little voice whispered, because she cares for you enough to give you her virginity, and probably her heart. Thranduil shook his head, trying to ignore the voice. He did NOT have feelings for Billy. This was work, it was a job….it kept Legolas safe.

"What can I get for you today?" a soft voice whispered coolly. Thranduil looked up. The female barista was smiling at him. She was cute, he thought, and judging by the way she ran her eyes up and down him, she thought he was too.

He needed to get back in the game, get his priorities straight. He flashed her that dazzling smile he knew always worked and leaned on the counter. "You know, I'm not sure if it's coffee I'm in the mood for now."

"So, what are you in the mood for?" she replied, mimicking his pose.

He tilted his head, never taking his eyes from hers. "Something else."

Minutes later, he had her pinned against the wall in the break room. Her underwear was on the floor by his feet, his jeans around his ankles. He tried to ignore the fact it felt like she was trying to strangle him, and the ridiculous porn-like moans coming from her...and that she wasn't Billy.

Billy. Just thinking of her brought back the memories of her in the early hours of that morning, when she had ridden him into sweet oblivion.

The woman, Tiffany? Tammy? Was trying to latch her lips to his throat. He pulled back and let her drop to her feet before bending her over a small desk covered in "Daily Special" flyers. The irony wasn't lost on him.

She moaned lewdly and raised up on her toes, willing to let him take her the way he wanted. She wasn't Billy. Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her off the floor and pushed in hard. Every thrust of his hips made the desk creak loudly, just enough to drown out… Tawny that was it, Tawny's exaggerated howls. He felt the familiar shooting sensation start down his spine and slammed his hips into the woman. He groaned as he came, a few tepid thrusts to draw it out before he lost all interest.

To her credit, the barista didn't even pretend to orgasm. Thranduil knew it wasn't his finest work. It had been sloppy and over far too quickly. Then again, he had already gone twice with Billy. He pulled out and lowered the woman to stand on the floor, now littered with flyers. He didn't even look at her as he straightened himself up.

"That was fun," she lied, "Maybe we could meet up and do it again some time."

"Yeah, I doubt it," he said, fastening his belt. He didn't hang around, quickly leaving the break room and then the coffee shop. The coffee here had always been lousy anyway, he wouldn’t be back. Thranduil ignored the constant buzzing on his phone. He knew he was late as he got into his car.

For a while, he just sat there, staring at nothing. Was it his imagination, or could he still smell Billy's vanilla-scented perfume in his car? Who was he trying to fool? At some point, he had fallen for Billy. A couple of months ago, he would have had that barista screaming his name and tucked her phone number away for future fun. Now? He couldn't wait to get out of there because the truth was, he couldn't get it up without thinking about Billy, he couldn't come without thinking about Billy.

All he wanted to do, if he was truly, deeply honest with himself, was go back to Billy's place and curl up in bed with her. He looked down, feeling deeply ashamed of himself for what he had just done. There on the shin of his jeans was a dark red spot. Blood. It must have dripped off him when he'd gotten out of bed to dispose of the condom after the first time with Billy.

He'd been her first, and God help him, he wanted to be her only. He let out a roar of frustration. This wasn't the plan; this wasn't supposed to happen.

But it had.

Thranduil glanced down at his bag in the passenger footwell. Everything was in there, everything he had collected so far. Maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to keep Billy. She would never need to know the full story, and even if she did, he knew she was so kind and loving, she might just forgive him.

He started his car and headed back towards Billy's place, an idea forming in his head. Parking behind her building, he pulled out his phone, ignoring the messages. He spent a few minutes looking for something, and when he'd found it, he got out of the car.

His feet quickly carried him to Billy's door, and he knocked. The door opened, and there she stood. He felt his heart soar to see her, even as she smiled at him with a beautiful confused expression.

"I thought you had a work thing?" she said.

"It can wait, get your coat, I'm taking you away somewhere."

"Won't I need..."

"We won't need anything," he said, smiling down at her, "We've got each other." He leaned in and kissed her. It felt so good to have her draw herself closer to him. Nothing was going to take her away from him, not if he could help it.


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil grinned when Billy squealed.

She was peering out of the window as they pulled up. "Oh my god, Thranduil, this place is beautiful," she bounced a little in excitement, "Is this where we're staying?"

"Yeah," he smiled, "The next two nights."

"Two nights?" she squealed again, "Oh, I never, ever, _ever_ , thought someone would surprise me like this." She went quiet, hands clasped over her mouth as he pulled into a parking space. He had driven them two hours out of the city to a small B&B on a lake.

The place had great reviews, fantastic views over the lake, and it made him happy to see Billy so excited. She had wormed her way into a heart he had long thought cold and closed off.

He got out of the car and went to open her door, offering her a hand as she climbed out. She stared around them, open-mouthed taking in their surroundings. It was almost perfect. Secluded, surrounded by green leafy trees and the cottage looked like something out of a fairy tale.

Linking their fingers, he led her up to the door. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Another furious message from the boss, no doubt, but he was off the clock now. He didn't care to give a progress report, hand over the footage of him and Billy, or the program from her laptop.

All he wanted right now was to hide away with her, keep her safe, in his arms, and in bed. Looking at her, he saw her sweet smile, her outstretched fingers tracing along the delicate petals of the flowers they passed.

Fuck.

If only. If only it wasn't happening this way. If he had met her before all this, he could have turned down the contract. She wouldn't have a whole barrel of hurt coming her way. But at least, he could soften the blow, give her some happiness before it all came crashing down around her.

"Ow, Thranduil, too tight!" her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Sorry," he muttered, loosening his grip on her. He'd clenched his hand almost into a fist around her fingers as he'd thought about what her future held, none of it pretty. He lifted her hand, rubbing it soothingly and kissed her knuckles.

"Hey, if you're still thinking over last night..." Billy tugged on his jacket to make him stop, "I already told you. I don't care that it hurt. It was perfect because it was you." Thranduil turned to face her, reaching up and brushing back the loose strands of blonde hair that had escaped her ponytail.

"No one has ever….no one has ever told me it was perfect because it was me before," he said softly, looking down at her. She smiled and then chewed on her lower lip.

"I guess that means something then?" Her eyes glittered at him.

"Guess it does," he replied. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, long and deep, feeling her relax into him.

"Keep kissing me like that,” she whispered as he pulled back, “And we’re never going to make it inside.”  
“Don’t fucking tempt me,” he murmured, chasing her lips for one more kiss.

*

The room was a little small, or maybe it just seemed that way because he was so tall and the roof sloped. Either way, it was the only cottage left, and so they would have to deal with it. Billy didn't seem bothered in the slightest. He chuckled, watching her jump on the bed, giggling a little as she bounced on the mattress.

"Oh, Thranduil, this is amazing," she sighed, "Thank you."

"I know it's not exactly the penthouse at the Five Seasons," he admitted.

"Why the hell would I want to go there?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows, "So I can wander from room to room, looking for you? No, this is perfect." She flopped back down onto her back and stretched, her shirt riding up a little and exposing a sliver of smooth skin.

He couldn't resist. In two steps, he was by the bed, leaning over and kissing the exposed skin on her belly. She giggled and tried to push him away, but he caught her hands in one of his and held them away. Her laughter subsided.

He looked up and saw her watching him, her eyes the same as when he had cleaned her up the night before. Damn, she was addictive. He released her wrists and pushed her shirt up a little more, swirling his tongue over her skin. She sighed, and he felt her legs shift to open a bit.

She whispered his name as he pushed her shirt up further. He could already feel his cock stirring to life at the mere thought of her. A pang of guilt ran through him, remembering the barista from that morning. He was brought back to the present when Billy whimpered as her breasts were exposed to the cool air.

Forget her! Focus on Billy.

He crawled up her body, reaching underneath her to unclasp her bra. She quickly removed the items of clothing and threw them to the floor. He blinked a little looking at her in the daylight for the first time. His mind went blissfully blank for a moment, and he just stared down at her.

"Thranduil?" she whispered, suddenly unsure.

"Billy," his voice came out as a hungry growl, swooping in and catching her mouth in a kiss. One hand cupped her breast and gently squeezed it, feeling the nipple harden against his palm as his tongue tangled with hers.

Her hands began to claw at his jacket and shirt, desperate to be rid of them. He gladly let her undress him, switching their positions afterward, so she sat astride him. Her hips rocked against him, and he reached up to suckle at her breast. He heard her let out a curse when her heat jolted against his cock. He grunted but did not stop, his hips rutting up against her while his hands began to undo her jeans.

He pulled away from her breast and laid back, guiding her as she humped him. She sat up straight, her hands trailing down his chest to his belt and beginning to unfasten it. He wanted her. He wanted to flip her onto her back and drive into her, over and over again, until they both dropped unconscious from orgasm.

He wanted to feel her come apart, above him, below him, all around him. She tugged his jeans open, and he gladly helped her pull them down just a little. He wasn't ready for what she did next. She slid down his legs and peeled his boxers back just enough to release the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth.

"Fuck!" he grunted, his hand instinctively grabbing her hair, holding her in place. She hummed in pleasure, and the vibration made him twitch in his pants. She began to swirl her tongue around him, her eyes looked up towards him, unsure.

"You want to try?" he asked, his body almost trembling at the thought. She released him and nodded. He tightened one arm around her, and they slid from the bed.

Standing, he pushed her jeans from her hips and gladly got rid of his own before guiding her back onto the bed. He kissed her deeply for a moment.  
“Take your time,” he whispered, “Be gentle, focus on the head and watch your teeth.” She nodded, her skin flushed pink at the thought. He laid back and watched as she leaned over him.

"You okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, just didn't realize how...big you are," she replied nervously. He chuckled.

"Like I said, just focus on the head," his voice was strained with anticipation, "Take your time." She nodded silently before leaning in and taking him in her mouth once more. He groaned in satisfaction at having her hot, wet little mouth on him. She suckled at his head a little before lifting a hand and gripping him at the base of his cock.

She squeezed gently and pulled him further into her mouth. She took her time, mindful of her teeth, humming in pleasure as her hair swept across his lower belly. It felt so good, his breath coming in quick pants as one hand rested on her head. He twitched between her lips, and she pulled back suddenly.

"Was that…." she didn't get to finish the question. He already had her on her back on the bed, his head between her legs as he spread them and her lower lips wider. She yelped when he suckled at her clit, one finger quickly pushing inside her. He did not hesitate, driving her quickly towards pleasure.

He wanted her to come, on his hand, in his mouth. She let out a low moan, her hands weaving into his hair as another finger joined. She soon came, crying out, her hips lifting off the bed. Thranduil pulled back with a grin and leaned over the side of the bed to grab a condom from his bag.

Billy crooned as he sank into her, her arms wrapping around his neck. He groaned, feeling her tremble around him. He kissed her, tongue swiping into her mouth without hesitation as he began to thrust.

"You feel so damned good," he murmured against her lips, "I'm gonna cum quick." He thrust a little harder, and Billy screamed his name, her core tightening and fluttering around him. He leaned back onto his knees, his hands lifting her hips along with him, her shoulders still firmly on the bed. His hands slid to her waist, holding her in place as he plunged into her over and over.

She cried out his name, her legs locking around his waist and hips rutting into him. "Yes, yes, baby," he moaned, "Yes!" He came with a roar, hips slamming into hers. He lowered her back down onto the bed, leaning in and swirling his tongue around her nipples that were just begging for his attention.

He gently eased out of her and dropped down to lay beside her.

"Oh wow," she panted, "Is it always this good?" He smiled and lifted her hand to kiss the backs of her fingers.

"With the right person," he said, "And I think you're the right person for me."

*

Billy happily snuggled into Thranduil's arms, feeling safe and warm. They had yet to leave the little B&B room, and night was already starting to fall outside. She didn't care. All that she cared about at that moment was holding her.

“I have a son.”

The words made her look up at him. He seemed hesitant as if he had not meant to say it.

"What did you say?" she asked calmly.

"I... I have a son," he said, his fingers lightly tracing down her spine, "His name is Legolas, he's fifteen."

"Fifteen?" said Billy, "You must have still been in college when he was born."

"Graduated about a week after," Thranduil answered, "His mom and I, we didn't last long after she found out she was pregnant, but... I'm still very much a part of his life."

"You got a picture?" she asked, "Kinda want to know what Thranduil two-point-O looks like." He let out a relieved sight and slid out of bed to retrieve his phone. Billy sat up, pulling the covers up to her chest as he got back in.

He handed her the phone.

"Oh, wow," she murmured, "He looks just like you!" Looking back at her from the phone screen, with matching grins, was Thranduil with his arm around a young teenager dressed in a soccer kit. Just behind them, looking kinda surly was another blond-haired man.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Oh, that's his step-father, Haldir," Thranduil muttered, "Legolas' mom Gwen was taking the picture."

"Step-father?" Billy said, "Why do I get the feeling you two don't get on?" She gave him a knowing look.

"Because we don't always see eye-to-eye," Thranduil admitted, "But, to his credit, he didn't run at the first chance when Gwen told him about Legolas, and he's been there when I couldn't."

"How come you didn't mention Legolas before now?" Billy asked, handing back the phone.

"Most women would run for the hills if they found out I came with a kid," Thranduil replied honestly. In the early days after he'd finished college, he had no less than a dozen dates end the moment he mentioned Legolas.

"Well, I'd love to meet him," Billy said hopefully, "If that's okay with you and his mom. Does he like video games?"

"Can't get him off them half the time," Thranduil chuckled, "But, yeah, I'll talk to Gwen, see if we can sort something." Billy smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Thranduil tossed the phone onto the bedside table and gathered her up into his arms.

"You know I think you just got even sexier, being a dad," Billy blurted before turning beet red. Thranduil let out a laugh.

"That didn't come out how I meant," Billy spluttered, trying to scramble out of his arms only for him to pull her back in and kiss her.

"It doesn't matter," he said gently, "That's one of the things I love about you. You just say what you're thinking." Billy smiled.

"Well, I...I...I love everything about you," she stuttered a little before looking him right in the eye, tracing one hand down his jaw, "I...I think I'm in love with you." Thranduil blinked at her for a moment, he looked stunned, but slowly a smile grew. He leaned in and kissed her again, and Billy felt her heart soar. It might not have been in words, but he didn't need to say it. She could feel it. In his arms and in his kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Thranduil remained a few steps behind Billy, watching her closely as they walked along the narrow path. He still couldn't believe it. Not only had he blurted out Legolas' existence, but she had happily accepted the fact he had a son.

He watched her hand reach out to touch the leaves of the shrubs that lined the path. If only. If only he had met her some other way, it all would have been perfect.

If he had met her in another time and place, they wouldn't be hiding out. Not that Billy knew they were hiding. They would still be at her place, or even better, his, wrapped up in the bedsheets, completely lost in each other.

He would actually consider introducing her to Legolas and preparing for the inevitable digs from Haldir regarding her age. Instead, they were hiding outside the city, at bed and breakfast, paid for in cash so his boss couldn't find them.

He needed to find a way to save her. Her honest admission the night before had solidified his resolve.

_"I think I'm in love with you_."

_Dammit, Billy, why did she have to say something like that!_

He couldn't lose her now; he couldn't let her go. Seeing her the night before, so open, and vulnerable in his arms, knowing everything she did with him was her first time. This... it had become a complicated mess, and usually, he despised that. But he was willing to fight through it all, to find a way out, for her.

“Hey, you okay?”

He looked up to find Billy watching him closely.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, babe," he lied, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Last night."

"With that look on your face?" Billy asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Did...did I do something wrong?" Thranduil frowned for a moment, then he remembered. She had gone down on him again, and this time she hadn't stopped until he had cum.

"What? No! Billy, no, it was good," he said, quickly moving forwards to draw her into his arms, "Better than good, it was amazing. I've...I've never had a woman so eager to please me like that."

"Oh," Billy said, leaning into him, "I just thought because...well, it took a while, maybe you didn't enjoy it."

"Oh no, baby, it was very enjoyable," he assured her hastily. "I just prefer to be inside you. Besides, you're still new to all this. You just need to practice."

"Maybe we could practice some more when we get back to the room," she looked away as her cheeks stained red.

He chuckled, pulling her into his side.

"Oh, Hell, yes, baby, we can definitely do that," his tone turned husky. "Hey, maybe I need a little practice too."

Billy blushed more.

"No, you're pretty damn good at that already," she mumbled quietly.

"Billy, I'm trying to suggest something," he laughed and winked at her.

"What?" she looked confused again. Thranduil bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Oh..Oh!" Billy said when she realized, "Well..."

"Only if you want to," he reassured her. Billy chewed her lip for a moment, thinking.

"Okay," she smiled shyly, "I'd like that...I think."

"Always tell me if you're not enjoying something," he lifted her chin to look at him, "And we'll move on to something else. If I'm your first, I need to set standards." Billy looked up at him quietly for a moment, her hand coming to rest on his wrist as he still held her chin.

"I want you to be my only..." she whispered.

"I know," he leaned in to kiss her, his heart breaking.

*

He shook his head when Billy squealed in excitement, spying the lake. The woodland path had brought them out into the low autumn sunshine. Sunbeams glinted off the surface of the water like tiny white gems.

"Oh look, it's beautiful," she murmured, scampering down the steps towards the water, "Oh, Thranduil, look! There's boats! Can we hire one, and go out on the lake? Please?!"

"Well, I suppose," he rolled his eyes, pretending to be put out and strolled towards her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," she chittered excitedly, wrapping her arms around him. He sighed. Feeling her embrace him felt so damn good. Like she belonged there. And when she let go to go running down the dock towards the boats, it felt like she was taking a part of him with her.

He leased one of the boats from an older man who was sat beside a small kiosk and then joined Billy. She gingerly climbed in after him and sat down. Thranduil shrugged off his jacket, knowing he was going to work up a sweat from rowing. Billy watched him closely as he picked up the oars and pushed off from the dock.  
“You okay, baby?” he asked after a while. She nodded silently, watching his arms move as he rowed.

Dammit, he wanted her. Badly. How had he not gotten his fill yet? In the last day and a half, they had almost worked their way through the whole box of condoms. He was going to have to find more if this kept up. But it was worth it. Billy was always so fully in the moment. It felt incredible to hold her in his arms and feel her come apart for him… because of him. As horrible as taking her virginity had felt, that was how amazing it felt now.

They were close to the center of the lake when Billy suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. Gentle, kind, and loving. His Billy.

"Billy," he murmured as she parted.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I... I couldn't help..." He pulled the oars in and then pulled her into his arms carefully. He kissed her, hard and deep, one hand sweeping up under her sweater to cup her breast.

"Don't ever be sorry," he whispered before kissing her again, his fingers skimming down her side. He didn't let her go, his hand caressing her belly on its journey back to her chest. Pushing her bra out of his way, his fingers soon found her nipple, hardening at his kiss.

He gently pinched it, making her gasp. He grunted, feeling himself stiffen at the sounds she made. Swiping his tongue into her mouth, he continued to tease her. She whimpered into his mouth and shifted awkwardly. He pulled back.

"Do you want to go back to our room now?" he asked, breathless. Billy could only nod in reply. He withdrew his hand and kissed her again. Damn, she was addictive.

*

The afternoon sun was starting to dip outside the window as Thranduil lazily kissed down the side of Billy's neck, her back pressed against his chest. Another incredible afternoon just lost in each other. He was pretty confident he had scratches down his back, but he didn't care, not when she was so soft and yielding in his arms.

Her head tilted back, exposing her neck to him, and she seemed completely relaxed. Oh, his pretty little prize was where she belonged, sure enough. For a moment, the urge to just lift her leg and sink into her bareback came to him, but he pushed it away. Not now, another time, maybe.

"I wish this weekend could last forever," she murmured sleepily, "I never want to forget this."

"Me neither," he replied before resuming his exploration of her tender neck with his lips, "That is where the wonder of technology comes in useful."

He pulled away from her, silently enjoying her noise of protest, and reached for his phone. He opened up the camera before retaking his previous place.

"You look so beautiful," he murmured, "All messed up from making love." Billy laughed and closed her eyes, flushing pink.

"Don't say that," she said.

"But it's true," he said, "Now. Look at the camera and smile."

He watched the screen as she looked up, her beautiful, large eyes looking back at him. He quickly snapped a picture as she quirked a small smile.

"Beautiful," he said softly, taking another. He turned his head to kiss her jaw and took another. Billy sighed, shifting slightly against him.

His cock was stirring to life once more, begging, pleading for entrance. She turned so that her heat pressed against him, and he groaned, snapping another picture. When he opened his eyes, he noticed her breast was bared.

"You're a little on show, darling," he whispered hoarsely. Her eyes locked with his via the phone screen. Her hand fisted in the sheets, and she slowly drew them down. His breath caught in his throat.

"Billy..." he groaned, feeling himself harden.

"Take the picture," she breathed, "I want... I want you to have these." Both breasts were now beautifully exposed, and it made his cock jump to see them.

"Fuck, Billy..." he moaned, taking another picture before throwing the phone down on the bed and rolling her over to face him. He crushed her against him and kissed her, one hand coming up to gently squeeze her breast. He pulled back from the kiss and lowered his head to suckle at the soft flesh. Billy moaned, and all he wanted to do was sink into her.

“Take more," she breathed, "I... I want you, to…." Thranduil growled against her skin before drawing back. He fumbled on the bedside table, extracting the protection he needed before sinking into her. Her back arched, and she sighed happily whilst he grabbed his phone again.

No one had ever let him do this before, no one had ever trusted him this much. He took a picture of Billy's face, eyes closed in sexual bliss, her lips slightly parted. Another of her breasts, one glistening from his mouth, and one more. Straight down. The two of them joined together. He dropped his phone and leaned over her.

"Billy," his voice hitched in his throat as he rocked his hips against her, "Fuck, Billy, what are you doing to me?" Her legs shifted, pulling him in closer, her arms winding around his neck. Her mouth chased his and caught him in a kiss. He grunted and thrust harder into her.

She would be his undoing, he was sure of it. And all because of a few naughty photographs. She seemed so innocent, and then she did something like this, encouraging him to take nude photographs of her, photos of them having sex.

He drove into her harder, causing the headboard to slam into the wall. Billy's mouth pulled from his, and she cried out his name. He caught her mouth again, pulling her into his arms and rolling them over.

She pushed herself up, so she sat astride him. He groaned at the sight. She looked so perfect, felt so perfect. "Now you take some of me," he managed to grunt out. Billy looked to the side where his phone lay before looking back to him. "Not yet," she whispered. Her hands came down to rest on his chest, and she leaned forward.

He groaned as he felt himself slide from her slightly before she sank back down on him. She let out a cry, and he put his hands on her hips. He stretched up as she rocked forward and captured her breast with his mouth. Another cry, louder, this time.

"Yes! Thranduil!" she was struggling to speak, "Don't stop." He swirled his tongue over her flesh, suckling at her and feeling her core begin to flutter around him. He kept her steady, ensuring the angle didn't change, her clit rubbing against him with each stroke.

He wanted her to cum. He wanted her to cum hard, screaming his name. And it was working. She grew slicker with every stroke, her inner muscles clenching tighter and tighter around him. Her hand moved, reaching for his phone, but he didn't care. He was too focussed on her, on how she tasted, how she felt around him. He heard the camera shutter sound and knew she had taken at least one of them.

He pulled back from her, pressing a gentle kiss to her breast before lowering himself back down onto the bed to look up at her. Her hair was mussed up from their lovemaking. Her eyes sparkled with arousal, her lips parted as she fought for breath, her delicate muscles twitched around him. So close to release, to the high they were both chasing.

"Well, then, Billy," he breathed, watching her chest heave, his voice was low and seductive, "Where do you want me?"


	9. Chapter 9

Thranduil reluctantly pulled away from Billy, who tried to follow him, eager to rekindle the kiss he had just broken.

"Please," she smiled, "Just a little longer." He sighed half-heartedly and leaned into her once more. He couldn't help moaning quietly at her softness and the feel of her melting into his arms.

Their weekend was over. Billy had to go back to work tomorrow, and he had a long, arduous task of his own ahead of him.

"Won't you come in?" she whispered as he pulled back.

"Baby, you and I both know what will happen if I step inside your apartment." He ran a fingertip across her bottom lip, his eyes never leaving hers.

"And it won't be what we've just spent the last twenty minutes doing." He pulled her a little closer, so she could feel his hardness. They had arrived back at her apartment, his intention had been to just drop her off, but then she had drawn him into a kiss, and sure enough, twenty minutes later, he was still there.

"What if that was the plan?" she grinned salaciously. Thranduil laughed. What little monster had he awoken in her?

"You mean you didn't get enough already?" he teased, tilting his head slightly, "Besides, sooner or later, all those feel-good hormones are going to wear off, and you're going to be sore as hell."

"You could always make me feel better," she said, licking her lips, her eyes twinkling mischievously.   
“Oh I bet I could,” he murmured before kissing her once more, “But, unfortunately, we are both adults, with responsibilities. Responsibilities we have ignored for two days." Billy whined and rested her head on his chest.

"You're right," she said bitterly, "I have a lot of work to do."

"And so do I," he declared, "Not to mention a son who is probably wondering why I haven't answered my phone all weekend."

"Of course," Billy said, closing her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said, kissing her cheek and stepping back, "I've never ditched Legolas for a woman before, and it won't become a habit. He'll understand."

"When can I see you again?" she asked tentatively.

"Whenever you want," he assured her, "Legolas has a soccer game Saturday afternoon, but other than that, I'm free. How about dinner during the week? Say, Thursday?"

"Sounds great," Billy smiled, "I love you." Thranduil smiled and kissed her before stepping back.

"Thank you," he said, "For not looking at me like I was crazy when I came back on Saturday, wanting to whisk you away last minute."

"I don't think I've ever read about anything half as romantic," Billy blushed. He smiled and started to back away down the hallway as she watched.

"Bye," he said softly, still walking backward, not wanting to take his eyes off her.

"Bye," she responded, still stood on her welcome mat. The elevator doors dinged and opened behind him. He stepped in, and she waved goodbye to him just as the doors closed.

Once they were firmly shut, he leaned back against the wall, his head hitting it with a thump. The dull pain didn't bother him; it was the feeling in his heart. He was falling for her hard.   
  


Fuck!

He had to move fast, he had to find a way to save her. He kept his gaze down as he left the elevator and the building. He didn't lift it until he was in his car, with the doors locked. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and switched the service back on.

As expected, within seconds, his phone began buzzing. Text after text started coming through, voicemail too. There were a lot from Legolas and several very heated pieces from Gwen. He was surprised to find there were were even a few even from Haldir and then some from a trusted friend.

He scanned through them, he should call his son. The boy was worried. Just as he was about to hit the button to call Legolas, an incoming call came through. His heart sank when he recognized the number. He answered it and held it to his ear, "Oropherion."

"Where the hell have you been?" the voice on the other end hissed, "This was not part of the plan."

"Things got complicated, I had to improvise," Thranduil explained.

"What the fuck is so complicated that you disappear for two days?!"

"She was a virgin," Thranduil said.

"So?"

"So?! If I'm supposed to be playing the caring boyfriend, I can't suddenly up and disappear after something like that," he snapped, "Not immediately anyway. It means something to her. And she has people who genuinely care about her. So if I fuck up, they're going to start keeping a closer eye on me, which means they could find out who I am and what it is I do. And all of that leads them straight to you."

Silence rang in his ears.

"So..." Thranduil sighed, relaxing into the seat, "I improvised. Bought myself some more time and a lot more of her trust."

"Is that why you broke the microphone and covered the cameras?" the words cut him to the bone, "You're getting soft, Oropherion. You actually care about this idiot girl?"

"She's not an idiot," Thranduil said flatly, "I'll have what you want by the end of the week."

"You better had.”

And that was it. The person on the other end hung up. Thranduil took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He'd never wanted to remove someone's head with his bare hands before.

Legolas.

Thoughts of his son calmed him. He needed to speak to his son. He hit the call button. Within two rings, the boy answered.

"Dad! Dad, are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," Thranduil tried to soothe his panicked son, "I'm on my way home, but seriously, I'm okay."

"Feren said you got called up on some work thing, but then it said your number was unavailable," Legolas spluttered, starting to hyperventilate.

"Legolas, calm down," Thranduil said calmly, "It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you I was going out of town. It was last minute, and the cell service was appalling."

He winced at the lie. The truth was, he knew his employer would have been able to track his signal, so his only choice was to go completely incommunicado.

"Mom was furious," Legolas said quietly.

"Yeah, I bet she was," Thranduil agreed, "I'm sure Haldir had a few choice things to say as well."

"He was worried, Dad, we all were," Legolas answered, "It's not like you to just disappear."

"I know, and I promise, it won't happen again," Thranduil said gently, "Now, tell me about your soccer game before I have to drive again."

*

Once home, Thranduil took a long, hot shower. He'd been wearing the same clothes since Friday, and they all smelt like Billy now. He wished she was there with him. He could almost feel her arms around him, her sweet mouth on his neck. Damn girl was addictive.

The box of condoms was history. It hadn't even made it to this morning when they'd awoken in each other's arms with enough time for just one more session before check out time. Alas, no protection, so Thranduil had settled for having Billy straddle his head whilst he ate her out, and she did her best to pleasure him orally as well.

She had failed, but the sounds of her screaming his name and the feel of her trembling legs in his hands had been worth it. And the taste. He groaned as he felt his cock stir to life at the memory. Even in his youth, he had never had sex this much in so little time, and she still had him wanting more.

Wanting to hear her scream his name, to taste her sweetness, to see her come apart for him. He let out a frustrated growl, bracing one hand on the tiled wall of the shower, the other lowering to take himself in hand. His eyes closed as he imagined himself back at her side, in her bed.

How would he take her if he could? If nothing and no one stood in their way? He was surprised to find that he didn't imagine her in some crazy position, sure to make her cum hard and fast. He wanted to look into her eyes, he wanted to feel her arms and legs wrapped around him. He wanted it slow and gentle. He wanted to kiss her tenderly. He wanted to tell her what was in his heart.

_I love you._

He groaned and stroked himself. He didn't just want Billy physically, he wanted her in his life. He wanted to curl up on the couch with her, watching stupid movies. He wanted to make her breakfast in bed, to treat her like his Queen. He wanted her, all of her.

He wanted the woman who got lost in her book for forty-five minutes and came up looking lost and confused. He wanted the woman who saw the very best in him, who looked at him like he was a god. The quiet and shy woman who opened up before him. Who loved Marx Brothers films and jazz music. Who didn't wear her hair fancy or lots of makeup. He wanted her. He wanted Billy.

He moaned

, his cock throbbing in his hand. Hot water rained across his chest, mixing with the heated jets of come that spilled over his fist. What had she done to him?  
  


*

It was several hours later that he sat in his office, staring at his computer. Displayed on the screen, was the entire contents of Billy's laptop. He didn't understand a lot of it, not to any great depth anyway, but he was a quick study, and he had to be if he was going to help her.

Most of it he had dismissed. There was nothing of interest in her emails. Just reports that didn't seem to indicate much, but he was determined to find something, anything. It was her programming that held his interest.

He'd taken a class in college but not done much with it since. His eyes scanned over the intricate coding displayed before him. It was incredible work as he understood it, a program that analyzed current and past trends in stock markets and applied them to Timorsham's investments.

It was eerily accurate. The program spat out hourly and daily reports, advising on what to invest in, what to sell. It was brilliant work, and from the file's history, he could see that Billy tweaked it almost daily, striving constantly to improve it. This explained the healthy sum deposited into her bank account each month.

He had analyzed her bank accounts first, usually the source of most evidence of corruption and illegal activities. For a woman of her age, she was doing very well for herself. She lived within her means the excellent salary allowing her to live alone in a good neighborhood with modest savings and sending some to her father, Harry.

A few clever keystrokes had pulled up Harry's accounts. He did less well than his daughter but still within his means, albeit in a less desirable area. It seemed as though the money she sent was put into a separate account for his retirement. They were sensible people, not greedy in the slightest, making him feel all the guiltier for intruding into their private affairs.

He heard his front door open and close, and he leaned back in the large leather chair that sat at his desk.  
“Boss?” a voice called.  
“Up here, Feren,” he called back. He had known Feren since his college days, the man was Legolas’ godfather, Thranduil trusted him completely. Not to mention, Feren had taken more than a few advanced classes in this sort of thing. A few moments later, the office door opened, and Feren appeared.

"You said it was important?" he said, moving to stand next to Thranduil.

"What do you think of this?" Thranduil asked, enlarging the window showing Billy's coding work. Feren bent down to get a closer look for a few moments before letting out a low whistle.

"Now that is a sexy bit of code work," he said, straightening up, "Absolutely beautiful. Who did this?"

"Wilhemina Gale," Thranduil said carefully.

"Your latest assignment?" Feren knew the nature of Thranduil's work and what it would mean for the girl. Thranduil nodded.

"Well, she's incredible if this is all her own work," Feren observed, tapping on the keyboard to scroll down.

"She is," Thranduil said quietly.

"Hold on, look at this." Feren pointed to a few lines of code.

"This...this is different," Feren continued, "This wasn't written by her."

"How can you tell?"

"It's hard to explain, but it's like looking at a paragraph in a book that wasn't written by the author," Feren explained.

"It's in the same language, but the voice behind it doesn't match. Do you know what I mean?"

"Are you saying someone has tampered with Bi...Gale's work?" Thranduil caught himself before he said her name.

"It's got to be that," Feren shrugged, "All the other code is elegant, precise. This bit here is a clunky mess that someone has copied and pasted in.

Its placement doesn't even make sense. If you were looking for it, it's not where you'd expect to find it. It's hidden in amongst unrelated things." Thranduil sat up straight.

"Can you tell what it does?" he asked.

"Without having the actual program to run, I can't be precise," Feren continued to scroll through the coding. "That'll be stored on a different server, with her updating it whenever she fine-tunes the code. Educated guess from just looking at it though, it moves money."

Thranduil's heart sank. This was what he had been sent in to find. He had been hoping to never find it amongst Billy's work. He put his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands.

"Boss?" Feren asked. Thranduil lifted his gaze back to the screen and let out a shuddering breath.

  
“She’s being set up.”


	10. Chapter 10

Billy knew she was grinning like an idiot, but she honestly didn't care. Her phone had just chimed, signaling another text from Thranduil. This was insane. Even the very thought of him triggered butterflies in her stomach and made her heart skip a beat.

This was love, she could feel it in her bones. She'd heard talk of men losing interest once they had had sex with a woman, but, if anything, Thranduil's interest had increased. He was over at least three nights a week at her place, he called her every night he wasn't. He made her feel like she was the center of his whole universe when he was with her.

Jill found it hard to believe what Billy told her. She said it was like he had stepped right out of every woman's fantasy. Billy grinned smugly. He wasn't her fantasy; he was her reality. Okay, so maybe Thranduil hadn't reciprocated when she had told him that she loved him, but perhaps he was just waiting for the right time.

All she knew is that when he was with her, it felt like everything was right with the world. And that was good enough for her. The words would come, she was sure of it, just as soon as he was ready.

She was patient, she could wait.

Billy set her phone down and returned to her work. Something was off in the last batch of reports, so she was checking the code for any corruption, but so far had come up with nothing. She glanced towards the clock. Fifteen minutes to freedom.

Something moving outside her office drew her attention, and she rose from her desk. She was just a few feet from the door when it opened, and a large man wearing a blue suit stepped in, two uniformed police officers right behind him.

She backed up in surprise.

"Wilhemina Gale?" he asked. She nodded mutely. He pulled something out of his pocket and showed shoved it at her.

"Agent Wilson," he barked. She looked down and saw his badge and ID. FBI. She nodded again, nervously.

"I have a warrant here to seize your computer," he continued. Again, Billy nodded, indicating her desk. The two uniformed officers began shutting it down and disconnecting all the wires.

"Wh….what's going on?" she finally managed to stutter.

"I'm afraid we can't tell you just yet," Agent Wilson was hurriedly scribbling something on the back of a card, "But we will want to speak with you. You can go home, but don't leave town." He handed the card to her as the two cops left carrying her computer.

Billy watched the agent follow them out without another word to her. She felt numb. This had to be a bad dream. She didn't know what was happening, but Billy knew that the FBI didn't get involved unless there was something wrong, seriously wrong.

Her numbness turned to fear as she watched three members of the board marched past her door, each one in handcuffs, followed finally by Mr. Timorsham. She backed away from the door, her heart hammering. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to go home...she wanted Thranduil. Slowly she sank into her office chair and reached for her cellphone.

She didn't remember dialing Thranduil's number or the phone ringing, everything went blank until she heard his voice. "Billy?"

The sound of it brought her back to reality, and she sobbed.

"They arrested my boss," she managed to choke the words out as her hands started shaking, "They took my computer. Thranduil, I'm scared."

"It's okay, baby, everything is gonna be fine," his calm voice reassured her, "Did they say you have to stay?"

"No, they said I could go home," she sobbed, "I just can't leave town."

"Alright, I'm gonna come pick you up, okay?" his voice was strong and sure, "Just stay in your office until I get there. And if they come back, do as the police say, don't fight them."

"Okay," she agreed, her voice small and trembling "How long will you be?"

"Ten minutes, I promise," he assured her, "I'll come get you."

"Okay," she sniffed, wiping tears away with the back of her hand, "I love you." "I'll be there soon, baby," and with that, the line went dead, but not before she heard the sound of his car door opening. She set her phone down on the desk and pulled her feet up onto her chair, wrapping her arms around her legs.

She tried to understand what was going on. Why had Mr. Timorsham been arrested? And the other board members? She glanced at the card Agent Wilson had given her. Just looking at it was scary. This was the FBI, federal agents had swooped in without warning. What could a relatively small investment company have done to end up on their radar?

She realized with a shudder that meant SHE was on the FBI's radar.

Billy was still staring at the card when she heard her office door open. Looking up, she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders, Thranduil standing there. She scrambled from her chair and rushed to him. He wrapped her in his arms as she buried her face in his chest. Now she was safe.

"Hey, it's okay, it's all gonna be okay," he murmured, one hand stroking her hair, "I got you."

"Thranduil, I'm scared," she breathed.

"It's okay," he replied, "Look at me." She pulled back slowly and looked up at him. He smiled softly at her, his warm hands coming up to cup her face.

"I promise you," he hushed her gently, "It's all going to be okay." Leaning in, he kissed her, and the rest of the world melted away. "Get your things together," he said, "I'm taking you home." She nodded, still shaking and stepped away to gather up her bag and coat.

*

Thranduil lurked outside the bathroom, listening to the sound of the shower running. He couldn't believe how shaken she was by her experience, proving to him that she was not the hardened person he had been led to believe she was.

She was Billy. She was soft and sweet, and above all, innocent. That was why instead of pulling away, he stayed close by. In any other job, he would have been long gone by now. But with her, with Billy, it was different. He wanted to stay, he wanted to keep her safe. He needed to protect her.

So he stayed over, as often as he could, knowing that his boss was watching. Let the crook watch. He'd got what he asked for, even if he didn't like the answer. Yes, something shady was going down at Timorsham, but Thranduil had gathered proof that Billy was being framed, she had nothing to do with it.

His mind was more at ease now than it had been, but still, he was nervous. The sharks were circling, looking for weakness. He wouldn't let them find it. Pushing open the door, he stepped into the bathroom.

Thranduil quietly shrugged off his clothes and stepped into the shower, taking Billy in his arms. She jumped slightly at his touch, but once she realized it was him, she leaned in, allowing him to hold her tight, his mouth pressed to her neck.

He took charge, washing her hair, her body. Pushing her into the cold tile, his mouth plundering hers with sweet, sensual promise. He longed to lift her, to slide home inside her, and never leave. He wanted to take her away and never look back. But he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he was sure the shadows would never darken their path again. Then he could have her, anyway and every way he wanted.

Once out the shower, they took their time, drying each other off slowly, fingers slowly teasing before dressing each other. Thranduil had dinner waiting for her, something warm and comforting. Afterward, Billy sat between his legs on the couch, his arms about her, watching a movie on the TV.

Even then, she held on to his arm, desperate for an anchor, for security. So he held her tightly, stroking her arms, kissing her hair, whispering in her ear. When her eyes began to droop, he lifted her and carried her into the bedroom. Carefully laying her on the bed, he slid in next to her and held her close.

Her phone call that day had scared him. He hadn’t expected it all to start so quickly. He could have lost her. That thought alone had him tightening his hold on her momentarily before she rolled over to her other side, deep in sleep.

Unease filled his gut, and he rose from the bed. He moved about the apartment, checking. Checking for more hidden cameras, more microphones. He found nothing. He looked out of her living room window and saw a car parked on the side of the road. He knew that car. He picked his phone up and dialed a number. As soon as he heard it being answered, he spoke.

"Back the fuck off."

"Pretty boy," came the amused voice on the other end, "Thought I saw your car in the parking lot."

"Just making sure the boss doesn't overstep his bounds," Thranduil spat, "Girl's innocent. You can leave."

"I could say the same to you," came the reply, "Boss isn't happy with your work."

"He isn't happy that the girl's not involved," Thranduil clarified, "He can go swivel."

"You're gonna have to leave her alone eventually."

"Never going to happen," he growled, "Doesn't matter where she goes, I'm gonna be there, you have my word on it." The line went dead, and a few minutes later, the car pulled off.

He stayed at the window for an hour, watching, making sure they didn’t come back. It was early hours of the morning now, and he finally felt ready to join Billy and get some sleep. He didn’t sleep as soundly without her there anymore.

*

Billy sighed as she felt fingers sliding over her core, firm, and insistent. Her eyes opened as she felt Thranduil kiss her neck. He was half on top of her, his hips rocking into her leg, his cock solid and hard for her. She turned her head and met his mouth in a kiss. His eyes were closed, and she suspected he was still half-asleep.

He rolled on top of her, his hands tugging down her shorts while he kissed her deeply. She kicked the shorts off and wrapped her arms about his neck while he tugged his off. He pressed her into the mattress, and she felt him rub against her. She moaned his name, and his eyes opened.

"Billy," he murmured sleepily before kissing her again, swiping his tongue into her mouth. Billy moaned deeply into the kiss, and the sound made him thrust against her. The tip of his length slid inside her, and her eyes flew open. She rocked her hips towards him, taking him a little deeper. Her heart pounding with the thought of there being nothing between them. No clothes, no latex, nothing except skin on skin.

He moaned low and buried his head in her neck.  
“Fuck, Billy,” he ground out, now fully awake, "We... we can't..." "Please, baby," she whimpered, "Please, I want you so bad." "No...not like this," he said softly, "I... I can't risk it..." He started to pull out of her.

"Please, baby, please," she pleaded, "I need to feel you."

"Not yet, baby, not yet," he whispered.

"Please, I don't care," she said, "You can just pull out before..."

"Billy, you and I both know that won't happen," he sighed, leaning back and sitting on his heels, "If I start, I won't pull out of you until I'm done. And I can't risk it, I can't risk getting you pregnant yet."

"Yet?" her voice came out higher than usual.

"Yet," he confirmed, leaning over to kiss her. "But damn if you don't feel so fucking good, all wet and warm." She whimpered into the kiss.

"Thranduil….please…," she whispered as he reached over to the bedside table for the box he had stowed there.

He rolled her onto her stomach, and she heard the sound of the packet crinkling as he opened it. Seconds later, he nudged at her entrance, prompting guttural moans to escape as he slowly slid inside her.

"Fuck, baby, you're tight," he murmured as he leaned over her, "I can't wait to feel you, all of you."

She moaned as he rolled his hips, driving into her. She lifted her hips slightly, and he groaned, sinking deeper into her.

"Oh fuck, Billy," he moaned, "Fuck!" She looked up at him, admiring how his neck and jaw moved as he picked up his pace.

"I love you, baby," she panted as he struck deep inside her.

"I know," he replied, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Her body exploded around him, her cries muffled by his lips on hers. He was close behind her, his hips slamming into her rounded rear as he throbbed within her. He moaned, twitching inside her, his head lowering to rest on hers.

"You're mine," he whispered, "You know that? You're all mine."

"And you're all mine," she replied before he kissed her once more.

He pulled out of her slowly, listening to her whimper and mewl in protest. He was gone for just a few moments before he slid back into bed and pulled her back into his arms, chest to chest, tilting her head up to look at him. "I'm never letting you go," he said solemnly after watching her face silently for a moment. "I don't want you to," she breathed. He leaned in and kissed her once more and silently prayed he could keep his word.


	11. Chapter 11

Billy wished Thranduil was there. Her hands were clasped tightly in her lap, and her stomach felt like it was going to relinquish her lunch at any moment. 

It had been a month since Mr. Timorsham had been arrested and her computer seized. Three weeks ago, she had been summoned to the temporary offices of Agent Wilson. He had asked her questions about her work, her role in the company, and if she was involved in the financial side of the business. 

She had told him what she knew but had still felt beyond nervous. She had been shaking uncontrollably when Thranduil had come to pick her up. He had taken her home and waited on her hand and foot, just as he had the day Timorsham had been arrested. He had barely left her side, only going back to his apartment for some fresh clothes every few days. 

  
With Timorsham under investigation, the offices had been closed. Her whole world was now her apartment and Thranduil, and she was happy with that. She was even contemplating asking him to move in. Jill supported the decision, as did her dad. 

The love and support he had been giving her seemed to have swayed, even skeptical Jill. Her mouth twitched into a small smile. When all this was over, she was going to ask him. She would find a new job, wherever he wanted to be, somewhere close to his son, maybe? 

  
Her attention returned to what was happening in front of her. The judge spoke, reconvening the court for nine the following morning. Billy remained in her seat as Mr. Timorsham, and the others were guided away by the court officers who had brought them in. 

This had been going on for four days so far. Hours of questioning and cross-examination, slowly dissecting every aspect of the charges brought against Timorsham and the others. Fraud and embezzlement were the formal charges. Billy was shocked at what they had been doing. If she had known, she would have quit a long time ago. 

  
Most of the court had filed out by now. Billy was waiting so she could slip out whilst the press were bothering the attorneys and just get straight into her cab home. The defense attorney turned around as he was gathering his papers.

"Ms. Gale, we'll be calling on you tomorrow," he said, "Make sure you're here on time." She nodded.   
"Try not to worry, just answer honestly, and you'll be fine," he continued. He picked up his briefcase and followed the prosecutor out. Billy waited for a moment and then left with the last few stragglers.

  
Shoving her hand into her pocket, she pulled out the note that had been passed to her by a bailiff during the lunch recess. She hadn't had a chance to read it yet, so she unfolded it. Written across it in Thranduil's neat handwriting were the words 'meet me around the corner after court, I'll drive you home'. 

She smiled. He wasn't allowed into the courthouse to be there and hold her hand, but she knew Thranduil was still there for her. Could he be any more perfect? She wondered to herself. 

  
Up ahead of her, she could see the usual pack of press reporters and photographers, all clamoring to get their questions answered by the two attorneys involved. Slipping behind them, Billy made her way around the horde and down the courthouse steps without being seen. 

She breathed a sigh of relief and headed for the corner. Sure enough, as she turned it, she spotted Thranduil, leaning against his car. He beamed when he saw her, striding over to her and wrapping her in his arms.

"Hey, baby, are you okay?" he asked, gently nuzzling the side of her head.   
"I am now," she sighed, "I hate the waiting. I just want to do my bit and get out of there."  
"I know," he said, pulling back and running his hands up and down her arms, "It'll all be over soon, I promise."

"It's not looking good," she said honestly as he started guiding her towards the car, "I think I should start looking for another job. My savings won't last forever."  
"Whatever you want to do," he said as he opened the door for her.

  
He drove them back to her apartment in silence, his hand resting on her knee between gear changes. Despite only sitting in the courtroom all day, she felt bone-tired, leaning on him as they approached her door. Once inside, he told her to sit down, and he would make her a coffee. 

She woke with a start two hours later, a blanket draped over her. She could smell something delicious cooking in the kitchen. The general mess on her coffee table had been tidied up, her glasses sitting on top of her magazines. "Feeling better?" Thranduil's voice came from the kitchen. "Yeah," she mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes and grabbing her glasses.

She disentangled herself from the blanket and wandered into the kitchen, noting that her shoes had been removed as well. Thranduil was stirring something on one of the burners.  
"Here, come try this," he said. He held out a spoon towards her. 

Billy leaned in and tasted the sauce as Thranduil wrapped his arm around her.   
"Oh my god, that's delicious," she said, "Where did you learn to cook like that?" Thranduil chuckled.  
"Actually, Legolas' mom taught me this recipe," he said, "It's her family's comfort food, and I've turned to it a few times when I've needed a little boost."

"My dad's idea of comfort food is Chinese take out," Billy said quietly, "I prefer this." Thranduil leaned in and kissed the top of her head.  
"I'm glad," he hugged her tightly against his side. Billy looked up at him. 

  
She couldn't picture her life without him in it. She didn't want to wake up alone, come home to an empty apartment, eat alone, go to sleep alone.  
"Will you move in with me?" she found herself asking.   
"What?"

"I mean...I've been thinking about it, and I don't want a life without you in it," she tried to explain, "And I need a new job anyway, so if I can move if you need to be closer to work...or to Legolas." Thranduil dropped the spoon back into the pan he had been stirring and kissed her.

"You really want to live with me?" he murmured against her lips when he pulled back. She nodded in response.  
"Billy, you have no idea how happy that makes me," he smiled, "When the court case is over, we'll look into it, I promise. Now, go shower before dinner." He kissed her again, a sweet, gentle kiss that made Billy tingle all over.  
"You gonna join me?" she asked, a wicked grin on her face.  
"Maybe," he replied with a wink.

  
*

Billy knew she should sleep. She needed to be able to focus when it was her turn to give evidence and to answer all the questions, she was sure to be asked. But sleep eluded her. Her mind was racing as she stared up at the ceiling, anxiety rising in her gut as she thought of every worst possible scenario. 

She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice Thranduil lifting his hand to brush his thumb against her cheek and jumped at the touch.  
"Hey, sorry," he mumbled sleepily, "Why are you still awake?"  
"Can't sleep," she answered, "I'm nervous about tomorrow."  
"Come here," he said, opening his arms, "Come on." 

  
Billy gladly rolled into his arms and snuggled against his chest, inhaling the scent from his bare skin. His arms encircled her, and she felt safe. This was her world, and he would never hurt her. His hands ran up and down her back.

"I promise, nothing bad will happen tomorrow," he said, "You just need to answer the questions truthfully, and everything will be okay. I know you, you could never be involved in something bad." Billy nodded, lifting her hand to trace the faint lines of his collarbones. It was soothing to be ensconced in his arms.

  
“I love you.”

Billy's breath caught, and she looked up. He was watching her, even in the dim glow from the street light outside, she could see his blue eyes fixed on her.  
"Thranduil..." she breathed.

"I love you," he repeated himself, "More than I ever thought I could. I love you, Billy." He leaned in and gently kissed her lips, his hand tilting her chin up to meet him. His lips brushed against hers lightly, and any intelligible thoughts Billy had left were gone. 

  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close as he delivered kiss after kiss of his soft lips against hers, his fingers gripping her t-shirt tightly.  
"I love you too," she murmured when he finally pulled back. He kissed her again. Harder this time, his lips demanding she answer, and she did so gladly. 

He pulled her tightly against him, his tongue slipping between her lips and seeking hers. She could feel him, hard and swollen against her leg, and she gently brushed against him. He moaned her name, his hands beginning to push her t-shirt up as their legs became entangled. He soon managed to remove her shirt, tossing it behind him and rolling her onto her back. 

  
He started on her neck, kissing and nipping at the skin there, his hands skimming up to cup her breasts. She gasped as she felt him roll her nipples into hardened peaks. His mouth moved from her neck, down her chest, pressing open-mouthed kissed to her skin as he went. 

His tongue swirled over her skin, tasting her as he traveled down over one breast before closing his mouth over it, suckling gently. She cried out, her legs parting instinctively, and her hips canting upwards. Her core brushed against him, and he moaned again before flicking his tongue across her breast. He turned his attention to the other breast, his hips rutting against hers.  
"Thranduil," she sighed, "Please. Please fuck me." 

  
His hand slipped between them, quickly finding her clit and stroking it as he suckled at her breast. Billy cried out, and he slid a finger inside her.  
"Fuck, you're tight," he muttered before licking her nipple. He crawled backward and pushed her legs apart. 

He leaned in and licked at her core. She yelped, one hand grabbing a fistful of his hair as he quickly gave her another lick. He grunted, adding another finger to her and lapping at her clit again.

"Thranduil," she panted as he began to stroke in and out of her. His tongue teased the bundle of nerves between her legs whilst two fingers penetrated her deeply. Billy's back arched her grip on his hair, unrelenting.

"Please," she begged, "Please, Thranduil. I want you, I want you inside me." He pulled his fingers from inside of her and pressed a lingering kiss to her flesh. He crawled back up her body and kissed her mouth, jaw, and neck as he moved above her. 

  
She felt him, the blunt head of his cock pressing at her entrance, and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.  
"Billy," he whispered against her cheek before sinking into her. Both of them moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist as her back arched.

He cursed as he moved against her, his hands disentangling hers from his hair and pressing them into the pillow beneath her head. He thrust hard into her, striking deep inside, and she cried out.  
"Oh fuck," he cursed, "Billy! You really have no idea how good you feel." Billy's mind had gone mercifully blank. All that existed for her was his fingers entwined with hers and his cock inside her. 

  
He moved again, slow, deep, and deliberate.  
"Yes," he panted, "Yes! So wet and so tight! Mine..." He shifted, leaning more on his knees. He thrust again, deeper this time, making Billy cry out again sensually.  
"More!" she cried, "More!"

"More?" he said, smirking as he picked up his pace, "I'll give you more, baby." The sound of flesh on flesh echoed around them as he fucked her hard and fast.  
"God, I love you so fucking much," he grunted, letting go of her hands and grabbing her waist, "My Billy. My hot, tight, wet little Billy. You're so beautiful when I'm fucking you." 

One hand pawed at her breast, tweaking her nipple, sending her higher into ecstasy. She could feel it; the edge was so close.  
"Cum with me," she panted, "I want you to cum with me." 

  
Thranduil leaned into her, pressing her into the mattress and holding her in place while he thrust as though possessed. Each stroke hit the sweet spot in Billy that rendered her unable to think or speak. He kissed her mouth, his tongue thrusting between her lips. 

Billy moved her arms over his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his skin, a warning that she was close. Thranduil pulled from the kiss.  
"I'm close," he whispered, "Go. Go." A final stroke of him inside her, and it felt like Billy had shattered into a thousand pieces. 

She screamed, her hips bucking into him. He roared, she could feel him twitching inside her and a hot liquid rush. She looked up at him. His blue eyes were fixed on hers as his hand cupped her cheek.  
"I love you," he whispered, "I only regret how long it took me to say it."

"Don't," she said, her hand coming to rest on his, "It made this perfect." He smiled and kissed her gently.  
"And it got your mind off tomorrow," he said softly, "I promise Billy, I won't ever stop showing you how much I love you."

  
*

As Billy took the stand the following day, she felt calm. She had slept well and woken feeling refreshed and ready to face whatever life threw at her. The earth-shaking kiss Thranduil had given her as she left that morning had helped too. The way he had looked at her like she was everything to him. 

She had thought over what had happened between them on the way to the court. He had agreed to move in with her, told her that he loved her. It hadn't been lost on her either that he hadn't reached for any protection the night before. 

Her heart skipped a beat each time she thought about it, but she hadn't mentioned it to Thranduil. She was going to save that for tonight when she had him in bed again.

  
The attorney representing Timorsham approached her, and began his questioning. He asked her about her time at the company, and the work she did. The prosecutor then asked her about her program. 

She explained it as simply as she could so that they and the jury could understand. She didn't like how they implied it had some nefarious machination attached to it, but he let it drop and stated he had no further questions. She was allowed to return to her seat. 

The prosecutor remained standing, and the judge asked him to call his next witness. His words made Billy's heart freeze in her chest.

  
“Your Honor, we call Thranduil Oropherion to the stand.”


	12. Chapter 12

Billy's heart sank with each word that Thranduil said. Was it true? Had he really been investigating her during their entire relationship? She didn't want to believe it, not after last night. But there was no denying it. He had, it seemed, enough information to write a detailed report and for it to be submitted as evidence against her.

_"I love you; I only regret how long it took me to say it."_

She looked at her feet. Had Thranduil really meant it? Had he meant any of it? Had he only said what he knew she wanted to hear? He knew all along... he knew what was coming. She couldn't look at him, not without thinking about how he had held her the night before, kissed her, and made love to her.

Billy fought the rising panic that threatened to suffocate her. Her mouth was dry, she couldn't swallow around the lump in her throat.

"And you had the opportunity to fully examine this programming used by Timorsham, the one Ms. Gale designed?" the prosecutors question made her lookup.

He looked so cool and calm sat there, efficiently answering all the questions like he'd rehearsed them. "Yes," he replied, "While I have limited experience with this sort of work myself, I collaborated with several acquaintances who have extensive knowledge with this specific type of coding."

"And what is their opinion?"

"The program, on the surface at least, is as Ms. Gale described it," he continued, "It analyses patterns in stock prices over weeks, months, years, and makes statistical predictions for the future."

"Nothing illegal about that," the prosecutor said, "Did these experts find anything suspicious about the programming?" Billy's heart sank, and she watched Thranduil take a deep breath.

"They did highlight a certain section of coding, that seemed out of place, almost as though it were being hidden," he said. Billy frowned. What was he talking about?

"Did they offer any insight into what this code did?"

"It appeared to transfer money, and subsequently inflate stock prices as a result," he answered. "At least three of the experts I consulted agreed that this piece of coding looked like it had been written by an unknown person and then inserted into the program."

"Can we just go back to the transfer of funds as this is why we're here today," the prosecutor said, "Did you find the accounts the transfers moved to?"

"Yes, I did."

"And for the court's benefit, could you tell us which names were on the accounts?"

"If I may refer to my report?"

"Of course," the attorney replied.

Thranduil turned a page over on the report he had been holding since he had come in. He paused for a moment before looking up, and Billy's breath caught in her throat.

“The names on the accounts were Victor Timorsham, Velma Timorsham and...Wilhelmina Gale,” Thranduil said slowly, his voice suddenly flat.

Time seemed to slow down. Billy felt frozen in shock. Her name? How was her name on accounts involved in embezzlement?!

"Your Honour, we also subpoenaed papers from the bank that holds these accounts," the prosecutor turned to the judge, "Ms. Gale's signature is clear to see on all of them."

He took some papers from his table and handed them to the judge. The judge glanced over them before turning to the bailiff.

"Take Ms. Gale into custody," he ordered. Billy couldn't speak, she couldn't move. It seemed like it was all a bad dream, even as the bailiff gripped her arm and pulled her from her seat.

*

He couldn't bring himself to look at her. If he looked up, he would see her, and he knew his cool facade would crumble, and that would throw the plan in jeopardy. He had to keep going to keep her safe. It all hinged on this report, his evidence. He could show that Billy was being set up.

Then came the critical moment, they were asking about the program that Billy had written. He'd gone out of his way to find people to back up what Feren had told him, who all agreed that the suspect section of coding looked odd and out of place. His heart began to beat rapidly as they reached the final questions. They were almost there! They had nearly made it!

“And for the benefit of the court, could you tell us which names were on the accounts?" Thranduil swallowed the urge to smirk, knowing that this would be it. He looked down at his copy of the report, ready to condemn the higher-ups who had caused this trouble and save the woman he loved. He flipped over the page...and his heart stopped.

Someone, and he had a strong suspicion who, had changed his report. Someone had tampered with the evidence that the entire case was riding on.

Below the names was something that had made his blood run cold. A picture of Billy, one from his phone... from the weekend they had spent in the B&B. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted, naked. Another of her breasts, then one of them joined together. And then beneath that, a final stab at his heart, Legolas.

Thranduil understood its meaning. A clear message. Condemn her... or his son would pay the price. It wasn't a choice, it never would be.

"The names on the accounts were Victor Timorsham, Velma Timorsham and...Wilhelmina Gale," he said, feeling his heartbreak even as he said it.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't look at Billy as he heard the judge call for her arrest. He could only sit there, staring at the floor before him, trying to remember to breathe as everyone else moved forward.

"Thank you, Mr. Oropherion," the attorney said.

"Defence, your witness."

"No questions, your honor."

"Mr. Oropherion, you may step down," the judge said, "Court will reconvene tomorrow at 9am."

Thranduil rose to his feet, his legs felt numb. The reality of what had happened was slowly starting to sink in. He hurried from the courtroom and out of the building, headed for his car. As he drew closer, he felt his stomach lurch. He bypassed the car and leaned into the bushes just in time for his stomach to give up its hold on his breakfast.

What had he done? Had he really condemned Billy to suffer through another trial? He knew what would happen if that was the case. With her name on the accounts used for the embezzlement, she was facing jail time. He had failed, he realized with shocking clarity, he hadn't been able to save her.

He stumbled back to his car door and got in, feeling the tears slide from his eyes as he pictured Billy alone in a prison cell.

"Billy...I'm so sorry," he whispered. His phone began to ring, and he answered it without checking who was calling.

"Oropherion."

"Glad to see you made the right choice," his employer's voice made his skin crawl.

"You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that?" Thranduil spat, "She was being set up."

"Exactly, and she needed to take the fall," came the reply, "I couldn't have her walking away and taking her expertise elsewhere. Now I have the company, her program, and she won't be able to come near another investment company for the rest of her life."

"This was never part of the deal."

"I am well aware of our deal, pretty boy," the voice came as a snarl in Thranduil's ear, "But I reserve the right to change the terms."

"You threatened my son!"

"And you made the right choice. Remember, you do this for me, and your son and his mother get to keep walking around. Better head home and tidy up your work. Gonna be another trial soon."

"What if I refuse?"

"Some terrible car accidents recently. I heard there was one where the car caught fire, and the bodies were so badly burnt, they couldn't be identified."

"You're a son of a bitch."

"And you're a fool. A poor, love-struck fool. Yeah, I know what you said to her. It's not real. Hopefully, you'll remember this when I have another job for you and your cock. Keep your feelings out of it."

The line went dead, and Thranduil dropped his phone onto the passenger seat, next to the bouquet of peonies he had planned to give Billy. He ran his hand down his face, wiping the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He took several deep breaths to bring his emotions back under control before reaching for his seatbelt.

As he went to buckle in, he spotted the little black box sat next to the peonies. He reached out and picked it up. He couldn't hold back this time and let out a cry of anguish. It felt like everything had been ripped away. He had felt so hopeful that morning.

With Billy in his arms, he had woken up, reassured that everything was going to be okay. He opened the box and looked at the glittering tanzanite stones embedded in the thin gold band. He had been so sure, so sure he would save her, that they would be together.

He had planned to offer her forever. He had found the perfect ring with no diamonds. He made sure to get the perfect table at her favorite restaurant. He had arranged for her to meet Legolas... He'd had it all planned out. He'd wanted her, in his bed, his house, his life. He'd wanted to wake up next to her each and every day. He'd wanted her to be his, completely, and he'd wanted to be hers.

And now, it had all been ripped away.

*

It was past midnight when Billy stumbled through her apartment door. It all felt like a horrible dream, the worst kind of nightmare. She'd finally been able to post bail after hours of sitting in a cell, alone and confused. She never would have thought when she had woken up that morning, that she would be arrested, accused of embezzlement and fraud, and that the man she loved would have been the one to do it.

She looked around her apartment. It was neat and tidy, Thranduil had clearly cleaned up after breakfast. Her heart ached to think about him. How could she have fallen for the act? Had any of it been real?

She had honestly thought he was The One. She had been able to see a bright future with him. And now, it was all gone, washed away with a simple sentence. No one was interested in her pleas of innocence.

She sank onto the couch and sobbed. It felt so cold and lonely without Thranduil there. There had to be a reason why he did what he did. She shook her head. How could he?! How could he do that?!

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and stood up, heading to the bedroom. The bed was still unmade, she could see the clear evidence of their romp from the night before. When he didn't reach for protection and told her that he loved her, she felt something had changed between them, they had reached a new level in their relationship.

A plain black t-shirt of his still lay on the bed. Billy picked it up and held it to her face. God help her, it still smelt like him. She sobbed again, burying her face in the fabric. She loved him, even after what he had done, she still fucking loved him. And yet, she still felt so angry. She wanted to hit him, and she wanted to kiss him. To feel his arms around her once more. She wanted him to hold her and make her believe it was all a bad dream.

Still clutching the shirt, she turned and spotted something else, a gift he had given her. It was an autographed picture of Groucho Mark in the canoe scene from Horse Feathers in an antique silver frame. She had been so happy when he'd given it to her, giddy even.

She wondered now if it was just so he could worm his way into her home and heart. Anger swelled inside her, and she stomped over and snatched it off the shelf. She threw it to the floor in a fit of rage, feeling a small bit of satisfaction when the frame bent, and the glass shattered.

"Fuck you, you rat bastard!" she screamed, not caring if her neighbors heard her. She still held his shirt in her hand. She raised it to throw it to the floor along with his supposed gift when she spotted something out the corner of her eye.

Hidden partially behind a small figurine was a small black object. Pulling it out from it's hiding place, Billy could see what it was, a camera. The sick son of a bitch had been filming them having sex! She screamed again, throwing everything to the ground. She felt angry and broken at the same time. She hated him but loved him.

She threw herself down on the bed and sobbed. She cried out her frustration, the jumbled up feelings, and all her sorrow. She had finally found someone. Someone who accepted her for who she was, who loved her for it, or at least he had seemed to.

An hour later, she found herself still clutching the pillow he had used, in complete silence. She couldn't sleep in this bed. Not tonight. Not when just twenty-four hours before, they had been making love to each other, with whispered 'I love you's, tender caresses, and earth-shattering orgasms.

She crawled off the bed, pulling off the uncomfortable clothes she had to wear for court. Looking in her dresser, she cursed when she realized she hadn't done her laundry and had nothing to wear to sleep in. Except for Thranduil's t-shirt, currently sat on top of broken glass and splintered wood.

She was going to have to clean that up. She sighed, heading over and slowly starting to gather the pieces. She could almost hear Thranduil warning her to be careful as she hissed in pain when a piece of glass sliced her finger.

After clearing up the mess and shoving the signed photo into the bottom of her dresser, she pulled the t-shirt on over her head, hating herself for finding the scent of him comforting. She wanted to call him. She wanted to hear his voice, listen to him wish her sweet dreams, and tell her that he loved her, even if it was all a lie.

She grabbed his pillow from the bed and stalked into the living room. She couldn't sleep in that bed. Not tonight. She laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket off the back and cocooning herself in it as she felt a fresh wave of tears and another pain in her heart. When she had left the previous morning, she had been full of hope. She had had everything.

And now, it had all been ripped away.


	13. Chapter 13

Jill sighed and stepped into the dark apartment. Despite Billy's promises, she hadn't finished cleaning the day before. Jill shut the door and set her purse down on the floor. She walked into the living room, the same Billy-shaped lump on the couch as always.

"Billy," she called softly, and the lump moved. Jill shook her head. Billy hadn't slept in her bed for over a month now. She couldn't do it. She had broken down in tears to Jill a week before, admitting she had slept with Thranduil the night before he had betrayed her.

Jill felt sorry for her. They had known each other since high school, and while Jill had been somewhat of a social butterfly, Billy had kept her head down, usually in a book. They had ended up going to the same college. Jill had studied well but had also maintained an active social life, dating regularly. Billy hadn't. The closest she had had to a date was when she had talked to a guy who was volunteering in the library.  
  


Now, Billy was dealing with something heavy that she had not been prepared for, complete and utter heartbreak. She wouldn't move from the couch unless Jill came by. So every day, Jill came to the apartment, got Billy off the sofa, and into the shower, made her something to eat, and cleaned up a little. She had been a bit scared the week before when she had found Billy leaning over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach. Luckily, whatever bug she had caught had cleared up.  
  


She leaned over the lump and pulled back the blankets. Unsurprisingly, Billy was wearing the same black-shirt Jill always found her in. It was Thranduil's. He'd left it behind and had not come back for it. Jill washed and dried it every couple of days, thinking that maybe if she got Thranduil's scent out of it, Billy would stop. But she hadn't.

"Hey, Jill," Billy's voice was hoarse.

"I'm gonna go run you a bath," Jill stated, "Go make yourself a coffee." She stepped away and headed to the bathroom. She hoped a bath rather than a shower would help Billy feel more human. She found the scented bath oils that she had bought Billy last Christmas and added them to the hot water.

Once it was ready, she headed back to the living room. She paused when she heard Billy sniffle.  
"I just want to know..." Billy croaked, "Was any of it real? Did you mean it when you said you loved me? Why? Why did you do this?" Jill rounded the corner into the living room and found Billy sat on the floor, her phone in her hand, tears streaming down her face.

Another daily ritual. Billy leaving yet another sob-filled message on Thranduil's voicemail. Jill wanted to shake her until she saw sense, but she knew it wouldn't help. Billy was heartbroken and looking for closure, or at least an explanation.

Thranduil never answered Billy's calls, he never returned them. It was like he never existed, save for the black t-shirt that Billy still clung to.

*

Thranduil watched as the screen went blank, and the call went to voicemail. He wanted to answer the call, he wanted to talk to her, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk it. This wasn't just about her anymore. The threat had been clear; he had to play ball, or it would be Legolas and Gwen who paid the price. He set down the half-drunk glass of scotch and picked up the phone. The screen lit up.   
  


_One new voicemail_.

He put the phone to his ear.

“ _It’s me.”_

His heart clenched when he heard her voice. God, he missed her!

“ _I..I just want to know…god, I can’t believe I still want to know this…was any of it real? Did you mean it? Did you actually love me?”_

“Yes,” he whispered, “Of course I did. I love you, Billy!”

“ _You broke my heart, Thranduil.”_

He could hear her crying. All he wanted to do was go to her, gather her up in his arms and promise to do whatever it took to make it all right again.

“ _Please, Thranduil, please. I just need to know why? Why would you do this?"  
_

“I’m so sorry,” he said softly, “I’m so sorry, baby, I wish I could take it all back.”

“ _I just want to know...Was any of it real? Did you mean it when you said you loved me? Why? Why did you do this?"  
_

She broke down sobbing. And Thranduil felt tears slide down his cheeks.  
“I love you,” he whispered as he heard the call end.

He sank back in his chair, still clutching his phone. The trial was two months away. He needed to do something, or he really would lose Billy forever.  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Thranduil leaned against the window and focused on beads of rain pelting the glass. Holding the phone between his shoulder and ear, he sighed and asked the question he had dreaded most since watching Billy dragged from the courtroom what seemed like an eternity ago.

"Alright, Haldir, be honest, what are Billy's chances?"

An uncomfortable silence followed, and then Haldir sighed deeply, "I'm not going to lie to you; it's not good, regardless of her involvement."

Thranduil pressed his forehead against the windowpane and hoped the cool glass would temper the pain he felt forming behind his eyes. Haldir pressed on, "Timorsham pissed off a lot of people, the wrong people. People lost a lot of money, influential people, and they're out for blood."

The pounding in Thranduil's head increased exponentially. "Options, Haldir, do we have any options? I know you don't get those ridiculous paydays by stating the obvious."

Haldir resisted the urge to disconnect the call, barely. "If you retract your evidence, you'll be charged with perjury, Timorsham's conviction will be overturned. He'll get off scot-free, and you'll be facing five years in federal prison as well as a having felony on your record. It's worth mentioning that Legolas will NOT be spending holidays visiting his father through a plexiglass window." The last was communicated with no small amount of irritation.

Thranduil breathed through his nose slowly, counting to five before responding, "So, what can we do?"

"You're not gonna like it. The only way to make sure Timorsham's punishment sticks is to let Billy take the fall," Haldir stated. Thranduil hissed through his teeth.

"I told ya," Haldir pushed on, "Look, I can talk to the judge, make a deal. With good behavior, she could be out in a year."

"A year?! Hal, she won't survive a year in prison," Thranduil protested, "She'll be lucky to make it through the first night. She'll get picked off in the first week." Haldir heard the unmistakable sound of glass shattering.

"It's the best I can do without the judge getting suspicious." There was only silence. Haldir sighed and spoke carefully. "Thran... I'm supposed to be impartial. If I start batting for a defendant that the people want put away, I could lose everything. Gwen could lose everything. Legolas would lose everyone. Azog would make sure of that."

Thranduil ran his hand over his face; Haldir was right. Saving Billy would mean endangering his son, Gwen would suffer. He couldn't allow it.

"A year, huh?" he whispered more to himself than Haldir.

"Yeah, your expert's evidence may convince the judge to be lenient, that she wasn't willingly involved," Haldir cajoled. "Whatever her intentions were, she's got to face the punishment for being involved. I'm sorry, Thranduil."

"Thanks, Haldir," Thranduil replied miserably, "I... I really hoped we could have done better for her."

"Me too," Haldir admitted, "I got a chance to talk to her today."

Thranduil immediately perked up. "How is she?"

"A mess, but I think you already knew that," the other man retorted acerbically. "She seems like a good kid. Too young for you, maybe, but still."

"I keep forgetting about that age gap," Thranduil admitted, "It didn't matter when we were together."

"You really did a number on her," Haldir said coolly.

"I know, and I hate myself for it. I wish I could go back and not find her in that coffee shop," Thranduil said softly, pushing himself off the window.

"Look, I got to go back in," Haldir interrupted, "Are you coming to the sentencing tomorrow?"

"Like I could be anywhere else? A year, right?"

"I'll talk to the judge tonight," Haldir assured, "But that is the best I can do. See you tomorrow."

"See you."

Thranduil hung up the phone and tossed it onto the coffee table before sinking into the couch, his head in his hands. A year? Could he really let her go through that? The prison system was no place for people like Billy. He knew that. She would come out on the other side, a completely different person or not at all.

Not many people could get through it unscathed. He only knew one person who had done it. Wait…. he lifted his head, a plan already forming. Billy wouldn't survive prison on her own, that much was absolutely certain, but Thranduil knew someone who could. Someone who owed him several large favors.

Snatching his phone off the table, he scrolled through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for. The phone rang in his ear half a dozen times before the call was answered.

"Yeah?" came the disgruntled voice on the other end.

"Hey, it's me," he said, "I need to call in your favors."

"Oropherion? Fuck me runnin!"   
  


*

Billy's hands shook uncontrollably as she waited for the jury to return. She felt like curling up in a ball and dying. She just wanted it all to end. Her fate lay in the hands of twelve strangers. To make matters worse, she knew the man who had put her in this position was sat somewhere in the crowd behind her.

She'd caught a glimpse of him when she had been brought in, a flash of platinum hair and icy blue eyes. It had taken what little strength she had left to make it to the front of the courtroom. At least she didn't have to speak today. She wouldn't have made it without screaming or crying.

She felt so tired. She just wanted to sleep for a week. Maybe then she would wake up, and it would be over. Every second since she had laid eyes on Thranduil Oropherion would just have been a bad dream.

Her stomach threatened to lurch, but she fought it back. She had been so stressed the last few months, she found herself sick more often than not. She just wanted it all to go away.

“Have the members of the jury reach a verdict?" the judge asked, making Billy lookup. A woman stood up from her seat in the jurors' box.

"We have, Your Honour," she said, deliberately not looking at Billy, "We find the defendant guilty."

Billy couldn't stop the shriek of horror that escaped her. She clasped her hands to her mouth as tears leaked from her eyes. The judge turned towards her.

"Miss Gale, you have been found guilty of fraud and embezzlement," he said firmly, "However, in light of the doubts cast on your full involvement, the D.A has requested a lenient sentence for you. Twelve months in the Disputanta federal penitentiary for women." Billy didn't hear what was said next; she couldn't hear anything over the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears.

She felt a hand on her elbow, gently pulling her to her feet and towards the door that would separate her from the world as she knew it. Thoughts of fighting back and running flooded her mind but neither her hands nor her feet responded. At the last moment, she looked back into the courtroom, hoping to see Jill, her best friend, and sole support through all this. Instead, her gaze fell on the man who had put her there.   
  


Thranduil.

He sat unmoving in the third row, watching as she was taken away, his face stony cold and neutral. She blinked, and he looked away. With the last piece of her heart shattering, she called his name. He didn't spare her so much as a look as she was pulled through the door. She screamed his name as the door slammed shut, and the nightmare truly began.   
  


*

Thranduil stared at the glass filled with dark liquid, sat on the table in front of him but saw nothing. He didn't feel like drinking. He felt sick. He had heard Billy scream his name right before she disappeared behind the door, an officer gripping her arm tightly. He closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he had done the best he could with the options left to him. He had tried to do what was best for everyone, he reasoned.

To keep his son safe, he had to let Billy take the fall. It was only a year, he rationalized. If she kept her head down and behaved herself, she could make it out. He already had the wheels in motion to keep her safe, but it would take time. She just had to make it through the next couple of weeks alone.

Even as he thought it, he knew what that would mean for Billy.

"Congratulations on a job well done, pretty boy!" His boss's voice made his skin crawl. He looked up. Azog Burguul, or the Defiler as he was known in some circles, stood smiling at him. He liked to tear companies apart and sell off the pieces, and Timorsham Investments had just been his latest victim.

With the two main shareholders in prison and their reputation in tatters, the company was basically worthless, and tomorrow Azog would snap it up at a bargain price. He would then chop it up into individual departments and sell it off. He stood to make a fortune, a slice of which Thranduil would receive. No amount of money would make up for what he had done to Billy.

He had never felt anything like this before. Most of his targets were high-flying and career-driven. Greedy and soulless, much like Azog himself. A good fuck and some pillow talk was all that was needed. But Billy? She had been different. She had touched his very soul. She hadn't gotten herself involved on purpose; she had been tricked. Billy was a victim, she had been his victim, and there was nothing she could have done to save herself once he had set his sights on her.

Thranduil realized that he hadn't acknowledged Azog. He looked up again and saw that he was being stared at by the bastard and his cronies.

"Just doing my job," he forced out, the words tasting foul in his mouth.

"Oh, but you went way beyond your job Oropherion," Azog grinned; "This was priceless!" Pulling his phone out, he tapped the screen, and Thranduil could hear his own voice.

“ _That feel good?”_

He could hear himself and Billy panting for breath.

“ _Uh-huh._ ”

Thranduil winced. He knew what was coming.

“ _Good.”_

A few moments of silence, and then he heard her shriek in pain. Azog tilted the phone, and there they were. He and Billy, naked and entwined together. Her eyes were shut tight in agony, tears streamed over her cheeks.

Thranduil hated himself for what he had done to her that night, for letting himself become so jaded, he hadn't seen the innocence that was right before his eyes. She had deserved better. She hadn't deserved this, to have the moment her virginity was stolen from her filmed and recorded.

He should have gone slower, been gentle with her, done it right. He loathed himself at that moment, hearing Billy's voice begging for him to keep going that she wanted him to be her first.

He knew that the sound and video were going to be obstructed at any moment; he had done at least that much for her, but he couldn't help himself. He reached out, ripping the phone from Azog's grip and throwing it to the floor. The screen splintered, and he finished it off with the heel of his boot.

Knocking back his drink and slamming the glass down on a nearby table, he headed for the door. Azog and the others laughed at his retreating back, but he didn't care anymore. He was done with them. Done with Azog. Done with this kind of work. It had all gone too far this time, and Thranduil never wanted to feel this way again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic, real descriptions of prison life. This will now be added to the tags.

"Step up and stand on the black line." Billy heard the directions but couldn't comprehend the words. She stood frozen, staring at the tiled floor, willing her heart to slow down.

"STEP UP NOW! I won't ask you again, inmate!"

Billy jerked her head up. Taking a few tentative steps forward, she placed her hand on the counter in front of her. She was immediately grabbed by both arms and jerked back roughly.

"Do you have a hearing problem, or is it an attitude problem? 'Cause I got a fix for the second one." Billy met the eyes of the Officer standing behind the counter. He was big, nearly as tall as Thranduil. _Thranduil…_

She sobbed and dropped her head. Thranduil. _He had done this to her. He had put her here._ _Why?_

“Fuckin Hell, again with the waterworks? Dry up sugar, we just gettin started!" The Officer on her left spoke up.   
"How about you ease off McGrath? She's not a frequent flyer; give her a break." The Officer, McGrath, scowled.

"You makin new friends, Worth? Not really your type, no dick." Billy kept her head down. The Officer she now knew as McGrath laughed, and she heard a chuckle from the Officer at her right. Worth tugged her gently to stand on the black line and leaned closer to her.

"Stand here. Don't step over the line. Answer the questions and for God's sake, kid, breathe. You're gonna be OK." Letting go of her arm and gesturing for the other Officer to do the same, he walked around the counter and whispered something into McGrath's ear. Whatever he said, she couldn't hear, but the look on the other man's face shifted from smug to fear.

Clearing his throat, McGrath began.   
"Are you affiliated with any gangs? Do you have any enemies at this facility? Do you have any allergies? Are you homosexual?" The list went on, and Billy tried to stay focused, not wanting to draw any more attention or animosity to herself than she already had.   
"Good girl! See, that wasn't so difficult now, was it?" Billy shook her head numbly but didn't speak.

She felt sick, her head throbbed, and her throat ached from screaming. After she had been led from the courtroom, she had cried uncontrollably. She had begged for Thranduil to help her as she was being pulled through the door and into this nightmare. He had only starred at her, his face stone.

McGrath smiled widely at her. "And now the fun begins!" Worth placed a hand at her elbow and turned her towards another door. "You're an asshole, McGrath."

Billy was led into a small room that had a metal bench against one wall. A female officer came in and pointed towards the far wall. "Place your hands against the wall and move your feel apart." Billy did as she was told. With her face to the wall, she waited quietly and fought to stop the shaking that threatened to bring her to her knees. She exhaled softly and tried to focus, but her mind kept replaying the cold indifference that had been her last image of the man she loved.

“ _I love you…”_

Billy jumped when she felt the female officer place her hands on her and begin patting her down. "What... Why are you…"

"It's the procedure; everyone has to be checked for weapons and contraband."

“But, I don’t hav…”

The Officer sighed and continued patting and pressing Billy’s body from head to toe. "Procedure. Just standstill."

Billy fought to keep from crying again as the Officer slid her fingers under her bra and around her breasts. Moving down to her waist and running her hands between her legs. No one had ever touched her this way before. Only Thranduil and he had been loving and gentle. This was an assault.

The Officer stepped back. "OK, now strip off your clothing, everything, and leave it on the bench; you won't be needing any of it."

Billy was paralyzed with fear.   
"You want me to take everything off? Can't I keep my underwear on at least?" The Officer sighed again. "No, I told you, you won’t need it. I’ll give you clothes to wear, and your street clothes will go into your private property. You get them back when you get out.”

Billy nodded and slowly began to remove her shirt and then her slacks. She turned to fold them neatly and place them on the bench. "Honey, I don't have all day for this shit. Just strip and drop the clothes, or I'll have to assist you, and you won't like it." Billy couldn't help the tears that ran down her face. She finished undressing and stood with her hands, covering her breasts. The room was frigid, and the floor like ice.

"OK, bend over and spread yourself so I can see." Billy turned and, bending at the waist, exposed herself to the Officer who held a flashlight in her teeth. Gloved hands reached to spread her wider for the Officer's inspection. She fought to keep from crying out at the invasion.   
"Now squat and cough, hard."

Billy complied, her face burning in shame.   
"Stand up and turn around." Billy felt a wave of nausea and doubled over, vomiting onto the floor. "Oh, come ON!" The Officer barked, but Billy could only continue to heave what little food she had managed to eat that morning onto the grey tiled floor. She caught the green plastic bag of clothing the Officer tossed at her and leaned against the wall wiping her lips across the back of her hand. "Put that on, fast. Oh, and you'll be cleaning that shit up."

Billy walked down the long corridor in a daze. Her mouth burned from the bile she had choked up. Her eyes were swollen so badly from crying; she could barely see what was in front of her. An iron gate. She stood clutching the small bag of hygiene products she had been given. A tiny bottle of green shampoo, a bar of soap, a plain plastic toothbrush, and a small toothpaste tube. She was given two sheets, a towel, a washcloth, and a green woolen blanket at the gate. She clutched the items, now everything she owned, against her chest.   
"This is your mattress." Another officer handed her a grey plastic mattress to carry. "If anything is damaged or lost, you pay for it. If anything is stolen, you pay for it."

The Officer spoke into the intercom on the wall, "Ready on the floor, one for housing." The bars slid to the side, and she stepped through. She couldn't help but stare as the bars slid closed, the ringing of the metal as it slammed shut, making her jump. She stumbled beside the Officer, struggling to keep a grip on her meager possessions and keep up with the Officer.

“Fresh MEAT!” a voice called from somewhere above her.   
“Ohhh, I smell some SWEET pussy!" another voice called out. Voice after faceless voice hurled obscenities and suggestive remarks. Billy never took her eyes off the floor, her footsteps faltering as she struggled to keep up and ignore the panic building in her chest. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"This is your cell, Gail. Get your property set up, chow is in less than an hour, be ready. Your cellie will explain the routine. You got that Weaver?”

“What’s a cellie" Billy asked, peering into the shadowed room. She could just make out a toilet and part of a bunk bed.   
"I'm your cellie, and I got the bottom bunk. Don't touch my stuff."

"Pipe down Weaver, step in, Gail. I suggest you make a point of reading the Inmate rule book, save yourself some grief."

Billy stepped into the cell and watched as the metal door slid into place, locking her in. It was real now; she was here, prison.

"Welcome home, Bambi, have a seat, you got a lot to learn, and you better be a quick study. Your candy ass depends on it."

  
  


*

  
  


Thranduil glanced around as he entered the apartment. Memories came flooding back as he closed the door behind him. Walking down the hallway, he let his fingers brush over the wall. The same wall he had pushed Billy against the night he had claimed her virginity. He bit back a groan as he thought about how he had taken off her boots and rolled down her tights to find her sans underwear. Without her here, the apartment felt dead. There was no jazz music playing, no soft rustle of pages turning as she read.

Stepping into the living room, he could tell she had barely left it. There was a distinct Billy-sized dent in the soft cushions of the couch, a thick blanket thrown over the back that had never been there before. He lifted one of the pillows and held it to his nose. It smelled faintly of her shampoo.

Gods, had she been sleeping in here? He dropped the pillow and moved on to the bedroom. It was virtually untouched since the night before he had been forced to point the finger of blame towards her. The same sheets were on the unmade bed, the drapes were still drawn, dust covered the surfaces from weeks of not being used. The only thing that had changed, he noted, was that all the little gifts he had given her were absent.

"I'm so sorry baby," he whispered, "I never meant for this to happen." His heart felt like it was being torn in two. He had no choice, he reasoned, he had to protect his son, his child came before anyone else. He knew if anyone was going to understand that it was Billy.

Sweet, perfect, Billy. He had missed her these past few months since her initial arrest. He had lost track of the number of times he had found himself driving past her building, hoping, praying for a small sight of her. How many times he had sat in the parking lot, debating on going inside, finding her, telling her everything. But he couldn't. If he had, Timorsham would have gotten away with it, and Azog would have been furious. He longed to hold Billy in his arms once more, hold her tightly, kiss her sweet mouth, and tell her how much he loved her.

  
  


But now, because of him, she was locked away in a prison, surrounded by hardened criminals. Not like his sweet Billy. If she made it out, and it was a big if, she would not be the same person she once was. Guilt stabbed him in the gut once more. It felt like he was cruelly taking her innocence all over again. But this time, taking her to bed and making sweet, gentle love to her would not make it right. At least, he knew, from Monday, she would be getting the best legal advice he could afford, Gwen. She was going to help Billy navigate the legal side of her sentence, file any appeals, or at least get Billy time off her sentence for good behaviour.

Maybe he’d let her take her anger out on him, he thought as he headed into the bathroom. She could kick and punch him over and over until she was exhausted, and he would take it. And when she couldn't stand anymore, he’d put her in his bed until she was rested enough to do it all over again.

In the bathroom, he saw her small cosmetics collection scattered across the counter. She must have been rushing when she left, he mused. The lid for her perfume bottle lay on the floor. He scooped it up and lifted the bottle with the other hand. Inhaling deeply, he bit back tears at the thought of being surrounded by that soft scent each time he slept in her arms.

He noticed a lump on the floor by the toilet and lifted it up. It was one of his shirts. He'd left it here the morning he had spoken in court. Lifting it to his nose, it too smelt of Billy.

"Oh, Billy," he whispered softly, holding it close. She had been sleeping in it. He wondered if she had been clinging to it during any of the heartbreaking voicemails she had left on his phone. Each one had been a blow to his heart.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I wish I could make this right."

  
  


The sound of the apartment door opening drew his attention.

  
  


"She's paid up til the end of the week, so you've got til then to get her shit out," a voice snarled.

"Relax, I'll get it done," a sharp female voice replied. Jill. Billy's best friend. Thranduil slid the perfume bottle into his jacket pocket and stepped out of the bathroom. Jill was stood close by.

"I should have known it was you who took the spare key," she spat when she saw him, "The fuck are you doing here?"

  
  


Setting his face like stone, he raised the hand holding his shirt. "Just getting my property back," he said simply. "Yeah, well, get it and get out," Jill snarled, "I've got to pack up her stuff to go to her dad's place. Landlord won't take people with a criminal record, regardless of whether they were framed or not." Her eyes narrowed on him.

"I never meant for any of this to happen," he said carefully.

"Yeah, whatever, I hope it was worth it," Jill snapped turning away. She held out a hand.

"I need to give all the keys to the landlord," she spoke calmly but her eyes were pure fire. Thranduil pulled the key from his jeans pocket and placed it on her open palm before walking away, feeling like he was leaving his heart behind.


End file.
